


The Rise of the Master (Continued)

by Gho5tCapper



Series: The Creed [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gho5tCapper/pseuds/Gho5tCapper





	1. New Blood

**Warning: *This story does not depict minors. Everyone in this story is of legal age. This story will contain graphic violence, sexual depravity and perverse actions. Read at your own risk.**

"Christ!" Yelled Carl

"What is the matter?" Asked Sophia

"What's the matter?, What's the matter?" Mocked Carl, "You fucking know what's the matter Sophia. We got separated from the others. If it wasn't for you and Lucy fucking around back there I wouldn't have had to save you both while the walkers chased off our other group." I swear your becoming a pain in my ass, this is why I like Lizzie more than you."

"Lizzie?" Sophia said sadly, "You like her more?"

"Are you kidding me, yes I like her more. She's cute, she fucks like crazy, and she does what I tell her, unlike you." Carl snapped at Sophia, "You know what? When we get to Kate's Euphoria I am kicking you out of the master bedroom and moving Lizzie in."

Crying Sophia turned to Lucy for a hug. "Don't worry Sophia, you can bunk with your friend Eliza. It will be like old times. Besides we should always do what the master suggests, you know he's right and this is for our own good after all."

***Meanwhile in the woods**

"Follow me ladies" Katie said running through the trees.

"God she is crazy strong, they must make them tuff where she's from." Said Eliza in a snobby manner.

"I hope we meet up with Carl soon, I need to attend to him." Lizzie said running in her tiny baby blue shirt that was cut off just under her breasts, allowing her core to be exposed. "My husband might be in danger out there."

"I totally need to reconnect with my twin sister." Said Ellie rubbing her shoulder.

The party ran as best they could to the edge of the woods. They had avoided the walkers, but had been separated from Carl Sophia and Lucy.

"Damn, we gave a good try but there is no getting there tonight. Everyone break camp, we sleep here at the edge of the woods and head to Euphoria in the morning." Katie said scouting the area.

***That night at Carl's camp**

Carl sits fireside staring deeply into the campfire as Sophia lays asleep on a blanket on the far side having passed out after a long emotional day.

"Hey master, what you thinking?" Lucy asks after walking up out of the darkness and approaches the fire.

"I thought I told you to keep watch. Just because you have a great body, dosen't mean I won't make you pay for breaking my rules." Carl said not breaking his gaze at the campfire.

"No worries master the area is clear, I just thought you might . . ." Lucy started and was cut off.

"You don't need to think Lucy, you just need to serve or do you not understand?" Carl said looking up at her slowly.

"I am sorry master, I was out of line." Lucy said bowing her head to the master.

"Yes you were, now let me get you back in line." Carl said standing and walking over to the military brat with the perfect breasts and ass. He grabbed her hard by her wrist and pulled her forward bending her over a fallen tree at the edge of the firelight. He then pulled on the back of her camo pants exposing her perfect juicy ass. "Spread it!" Carl commanded as he unbuckled his belt behind Lucy.

"Yes master, of course. My body is yours to enjoy as you wish." Lucy said reaching back and spreading her ass open for him.

"God I love fucking you." Carl said sliding his thick cock into Lucy's tight pink pussy. "Your sister isn't half the woman you are, I don't see how your twins, but I also don't much care." He continued as he pumped his cock bareback into her wet pussy.

With one hand he reached up and grabbed a handful of her long hair and pulled hard causing her head to rip back. "You really are some good ass Lucy." He said continuing to fuck her hard and smack his balls against her perfect juicy round ass.

"Am I a better fuck than Lizzie master?" Lucy asked licking her lips and fondling her breast while getting fucked hard.

***Smack*** Came Carl's hand, hard across Lucy's face. "Don't you every talk that way about my little girl. Your just a fucking whore compared to her, a cum dump for me, do you understand?" He hit her hard on the ass to emphasis his point.

"Sorry master, I meant no disrespect." Lucy said with tear-filled eyes, the sting of the smack to her face and ass still stinging. "I just was trying to get you to cum hard was all."

"You get my cum Lucy when I'm ready." Carl commanded, "Now I think you've earned this." Carl pulled his lubed dick out of Lucy's wet pussy and thrust it up her asshole. Lucy squealed and tired to pull away but Carl grabbed her throat from behind with one hand and her side with his other and pushed deep inside her ass. "This is what little brats get." Carl said stretching her virgin asshole.

Lucy's asshole burned with pain from having Carls big dick pushed up inside her hard. She tried to relax and take it like a big girl, but she was having to bite her lip the entire time and bare it. Lucy hated the feeling and was in more pain than pleasure, but she dare not say anything or risk getting kicked out of Carl's camp. After a good ten minuets of Carl pumping her asshole he exploded inside her, thick hot cum pushing into Lucy's ass.

"That's a good brat." Carl said sliding his dick out of her round juicy ass with a *pop* "Now get on your knees and clean me." He commanded again.

Lucy turned and raised her lips to his dick. She knew it had just been up her asshole but in the dim light of the fire she was able to overcome her disgust and slide it into her mouth and across her tongue. She thought of other things as the sticky cum, and debris coated her lips and licked her master clean.

"Now." Carl continued, "If you ever mention Lizzie again, I'll have you do much, much worse. Do you understand Lucy?" He asked.

"Yes sir, master." Lucy said between coughs.

***Back at the forest**

Ellie heard the sound of moans coming from Katie's tent and peered inside. Katie was down on all fours with her face in one of the amazons asses licking the girls asshole. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize." Ellie started.

Turning to look, the naked redhead said. "Ellie, it's more than fine, we were just bonding. It's what amazon sisters do. You should try it with your girls." Katie then turned back to her amazon sister and continued to pleasure her.

Lizzie was laying on the bedroll in the tent with one hand down her tight jeans rubbing her clit and moaning Carls name over and over while Eliza scoffed in a snobby way.

"You know Sophia is going to kick your ass if you keep this up. She is his girlfriend and your just his whore." Eliza lectured Lizzie.

"I don't care, I am his whore and i'll do anything for my husband." Lizzie said continuing to play with her pussy beneath her jeans.

Suddenly the tent flap opened and Ellie came in. "So the amazons are all naked and bonding. Katie says we should do the same."

"Eww as if I would get naked with Lizzie." Eliza said.

"I think we should all bond." Lizzie said sliding her jeans off and spreading her legs wide while continuing to finger herself. The scent of her pussy now filling the tent.

"I don't have a problem. Should we tell Carl you do Eliza?" Ellie said, lifting up her pink shirt and showing off her big c-cups.

"Uhh I guess I'll bond with you then." Eliza gave in and took off her hoodie and blue jeans revealing her own big breasts.

The three girls formed a triangle as they licked each other out slowly and softly, making sure to get the taste of each girls pussy all over their tongues. Lizzie finally sat up and pulled out one of Eliza's sex toys from her back. It was a big strap on when Eliza slapped it out of her hands.

"I don't think so, your not a dom, your a sub whore and your going to take my dick." Eliza said putting on the strap on and forcing Lizzie onto all fours. She then pushed the big toy into Lizzie's open pussy and began fucking her. Ellie lay back on a pillow and fingered herself along to the image of the two girls fucking.

"Umm now this is bonding, just like me and my sister did as kids." Ellie said laughing.

"Eww you fucked your own sister?" Eliza asked in between smacking Lizzie's ass while fucking her.

"What can I say. Have you seen her body?" Ellie said, "She was the one who taught me about sex and to show me we had to do it a bunch of times."

"Just weird." Eliza said sticking her finger up Lizzie's asshole causing her to moan hard.

**That night the girls bonded in the tent, Lucy learned her lesson and Sophia learned her place. What happens when the groups meet up and enter Euphoria? You will have to read the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Reunited

*Glug*, *Glug* Sophia awoke to an odd noise at the camp that morning. Looking over through sleepy eyes she watched Carl throat fucking Lucy who was completely nude in the crisp morning air down on her knees pleasing her master. Her gasps for air in between having her throat stuffed with Carl's cock had woken her up. She lay awake but pretending to sleep as she watched the master train one of his followers that morning, her head still spinning from the demotion from his bed to her rival Lizzie. She watched as Carl pushed his cock deeper into Lucy's throat causing tears to form at the corners of her eyes, however something else was happening as well. With each thrust into her throat her skin began to glow very slightly, something he was doing to her was causing her to change.

Sophia also remembered how good she felt after sex with Carl as if something he gave to her though sex had made her stronger. Each time they had made love, she had felt more and more amazing and now she was watching as Lucy was getting that same feeling. Her jealously of seeing her once boyfriend throat fucking another girl was driving her wild with anger, but she lay there pretending to sleep to watch the changes in Lucy. Finally Carl was telling Lucy he was going to cum and grabbed the back of her head to push deep in her throat. Lucy's skin flashed a bright color then faded as Carl pulled his cock from her mouth. Lucy gasped for breath on the ground at Carl's feet but felt much stronger inside after having swallowed his semen.

"Get your clothes on and get back out there." Carl said smacking Lucy hard on her ass while she lay on the ground gasping to catch her breath, "I am going to get breakfast going for me and Sophia, you've just had yours. I want the others found, do you understand me? Go find my girls and get them back here."

"Yes . . . Master . . ." Lucy said catching her breath while picking up her camo pants, tiny thong, bra and shirt. She began dressing as she grabbed her gun and slung it over her shoulder heading out towards the forest that the amazons had went to the other night.

"Hmmm." Said Carl as he watched Lucy leave, "She's getting stronger that's good." He then turned to Sophia pretending to sleep at the camp. "Now what am I going to do with you?" He walked over to her and slid down beside her, putting his hand over her breasts. He sniffed at her strawberry blonde hair which got him instantly hard again. "Umm you always smell good, just like strawberries." He whispered into her ear as he ran his hand down her black ripped jeans.

With a pretend yawn, Sophia woke up next to Carl. "Good morning master." She said, "Can I make you breakfast this morning?"

"I think we need to work on your other skills first Sophia." Carl said taking her pants down and pulling off her AC/DC hoodie. He stripped her until she was bare ass on the ground before him and slid down in between her thighs. Lifting her legs up and spreading them he pushed his face into her pussy and split her lips with his tongue, she was wet and tasted good. Unlike Lucy, Sophia had puffy lips and bigger thighs that felt good. He instantly remembered why he had loved fucking Sophia over most girls, his dick just seemed to crave her pussy and right now he was eating her out and causing her to orgasm over and over.

***Meanwhile in the forest**

The cool morning air ran over Eliza's bare ass as she lifted it a bit in the tent to get the feeling deeper into her skin. Suddenly she felt a poke at her asshole as Lizzie's finger went up her ass. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Eliza shouted, waking up from sleeping in the tent to see Lizzie sitting crosslegged and naked next to her.

Lizzie laughed. "I was returning the favor from last night, what did you think?" She teased.

"Well don't touch me bitch." Eliza said slapping Lizzie's hand away from her body and getting dressed.

"Your getting dressed now?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, it's morning and time to move on, we don't want to be separated from the others for long right? We need to find them." She scolded Lizzie.

"But you didn't do your morning tribute to Carl. He is our master you know and my husband. You are suppose to masturbate to the thought of him every morning you know." Lizzie said slipping a finger into her pussy.

"Your just a messed up bitch Lizzie, you know that?" Eliza said exiting the tent to find Katie and the amazons up and ready to continue the day. Ellie was still sleeping in the tent where Lizzie was masturbating over Carl and the sun was up.

"We should find the master today and early if we are able to." Said Katie tying up her long red hair and adjusting her leather belt. "It looks like it could rain today and we should get going before any storm rolls in." She lead the amazons down out of the forest and back to the main area where they first got separated. Again there were new walkers in the area and Katie and the amazons ducked down low to avoid being seen.

Just as a walker rounded a corner near the amazons they sprung into action. Katie ran up the side of a rock and jumped over the first leaving it for her amazon sisters to take care of while rushing into the next ones. She pulled knives from her belt and burred them deep in the next walkers head. Her close combat training helped her to throw punches and use her powerful legs to take down more walkers as the amazons thrust wooden spears into the one that she had jumped over. Katie was a whirlwind of fury, he body trained to react quickly and allow her to jump, spin and flip over the enemies. It wasn't long before almost all of the walkers were dead in a circle around her. However she had missed one, hiding near a rock that sprung out towards her.

_BANG!_ Went the sound of a gun as the final walker dropped dead on the ground at Katie's feet. Looking up she saw Lucy standing on the ridge with gun in hand waving her over. The amazons made their way up to Lucy who had a slight glow about her in the morning light.

"Thank you for that." Katie said looking up at Lucy standing on the ridge. "You really saved my butt there. I guess I owe you now."

"No problem, gotta protect that amazon pussy for the master right?" Lucy smiled, "Well it's a good thing I found you or Carl would have taken another pounding to my ass if I failed him again. Let's get the fuck going then."

"The other girls are back up at the tent still, we should double back and get them before heading back." Katie said pointing to the woods.

***Back at the tent**

"umm that feels delightful." Ellie moaned as she woke up, still sleep in her eyes, "Ohh Carl you do know how to eat a pussy." Ellie moaned reaching down for what she thought was Carl's head in between her thighs only to find a handful of female hair. She sat up with shock to find Lizzie licking away at her pussy while she slept. "Oh Lizzie? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was cleaning you." Lizzie said, "Like the animal do, right?" She smiled at Ellie.

"Where are the others? We should be going now I think." Ellie got up and struggled to get her panties on and over her juicy bubble butt. She pulled on her pink shirt and went out of the tent to find Eliza outside near the camp with stuff in her hands. "Hey Eliza, what do you have there?" Ellie asked.

"I found some stuff laying around, I guess this was an old camp that people used before as well." Eliza said adding to the pile of things she had found on the ground. "The amazon's went off, but they should be back to get us soon."

Looking at the stuff Eliza had collected, Ellie found a guitar and picked it up from the pile of dis guarded camping stuff. She sat on a tree stump and slowly began playing a soft tune in the late morning air. Lizzie came out of the tent and stretched completely naked.

"Get your clothes on!" Eliza scolded Lizzie, "This is no time for games, we have to get moving soon."

"But I like being naked." Lizzie said sitting next to Ellie who began singing and playing the guitar to Lizzie. Lizzie rested her head on Ellie's shoulder and enjoyed the song.

Suddenly everyone turned to look at the edge of the forest as the amazon's lead by Lucy came up the hill.

"Well isn't this the sight." Lucy said with gun in hand. "We got one bare ass bitch and my sister playing again."

"Well good fucking morning to you too sis." Ellie said standing while sliding the guitar over her shoulder on onto her back. She walked up and embraced her sister, "It looks like you've been getting stronger sis? Have you been with Carl again?"

"It's a long fucking story but let's get our asses going. It's quite a walk back to Carl's camp and he'll have my ass if I don't get you all back safe and for fuck sake Lizzie, get some clothes on." Lucy scolded.

***Back at Carl's camp**

"uhhh Carl! Yes! Yes!" Moaned Sophia as Carl's cock pounded in and out of Sophia's creamy pussy. Her wetness had built up to thick white cream all over her lips and around his cock as he pounded her making her ass slap against the ground. He was over top of her thrusting down into her and kissing her juicy lips as he fucked her. Finally he was about to climax and grabbed hard on to her hair, pulling it so her face was up to his. He then burst inside her and shot his warm cum into her waiting sloppy pussy.

"Ah, now I remember why I loved fucking you." Carl said to Sophia, "Your pussy so thick, don't get me wrong, your no Lizzie, but you feel good at times Sophia." He pulled out and shot some more cum onto her chest before pushing into her mouth to get cleaned up. Then stood and started to dress.

Sophia sat up and wiped the cum off her body and face, she pulled on her polo shirt and black ripped jeans over her sore vagina. "I hope Lucy finds them okay." She said walking over to Carl.

"Well we should head out just in case. I am eager to get to Euphoria and I need the amazons to me there. We've come all this way and I've many more places to go to find survivors and bring them to our cause." Carl said packing up camp.

After an hour of walking towards the forest Carl and Sophia saw the glow of Lucy in the distance and met up with the group.

"Finally all back together, now let's not have anymore of this trouble." Carl commanded to his now growing harem of followers. "Lucy, Ellie, Katie, lead us onward."

**The group set out towards Euphoria where the amazons will complete their mission of finding the creed and bringing him to Euphoria where he can rule and take over the world. What will happen when the creed arrives? Check the next chapter as we continue this tale..**


	3. Back to School

**Warning: *This story does not depict minors. Everyone in this story is of legal age. This story will contain graphic violence, sexual depravity and perverse actions. Read at your own risk. **

*Slap*, *Slap* went the sound of Carl's balls against Lizzie's taint as he fucked her asshole from behind. She moaned like a whore in the early hours of the morning, her distant eyes bloodshot from staying up all night while getting her ass pounded by Carl's thick throbbing cock.

"Master, we should get going, we've lots of ground to cover today. Your whore can please you later, I advise we move before bad weather sets in." Kate said watching Carl dominate Lizzy next to the campfire pit, the other girls of his harem gathered behind her. Kate bit her lip awaiting his response as she rubbed her hands nervously.

Carl looked up to the morning sky to see some darkened clouds in the distance. "I trust your skills Kate, perhaps your right." He said pulling his cock out of Lizzy's gaped asshole. Lizzy arched her back and cracked her knees before stretching her legs from having been down on them for hours and spun around to suck her masters cock clean.

"There you go husband, all clean." She said smacking her lips and wiping her face with the back of her hand. She stood and rubbed her butt cheeks which has been spread open for hours. The numbness had set in and she needed to relax her asshole back into closing when she felt an odd sensation run through her body. Suddenly she saw an image of lightning in her mind and a tree falling, then everyone screaming and finally the bloody body of Sophia below. Her eyes then snapped back into reality and she found herself standing there naked before the group, piss running down her leg.

"Eww really Lizzie, you dirty dog bitch," Eliza said shaming Lizzie. "Why don't you learn some manners."

"What? No, I didn't purposely pee. My eyes went black and I felt the blackout tingles." Lizzie said in a kid like manner.

"Okay, gear up bitches we got a long path ahead of us and we are going to be on the lookout for transport as we go. The road before us is long, so we need to cover as much ground as possible to get to Euphoria quickly." Katie yelled out to the group as she took point and lead them out. The group traveled along with Carl in the middle, Ellie and Lucy on his sides for protection and Katie at point leading the squad. Lizzie skipped along side Eliza humming and giggling, completely satisfied that she had, had Carl to herself all night.

"Smile all you want you little pissing cunt, were going to make sure you won't be getting him anymore to yourself and you might as well get used to being used and fucked by me from now on, cause I am going to be the one fucking you like how I bitched you out in the tent." Eliza said to Lizzie who lost her smile.

Lizzie stopped and gave Eliza the death stare. "_You won't keep my husband from me Eliza_." Lizzie mumbled to herself, "_I'll make sure of that_."

**A Perfect Circle - The Outsider**

**(KATE / CARL)**

"There!" Kate yelled to the group as she pointed out what looked like a high school in the distance. The rain had turned from a light sprinkling to a full downpour in the last hour as the group traveled east through Tennessee. The rain had soaked their clothing and their gear and put them all in a bad mood. The girls picked up speed at seeing this hope of shelter, as most of them ran forward towards what appeared to be a high school, the two Abernathy sisters stayed by Carl's side guarding him the entire way. Lucy to his right and Ellie to his left with weapons in hand leading the escort.

The girls collapsed on the tile floor of the abandoned high school as Kate watched Lucy and Ellie escort Carl up to and inside the building, she then shut the door behind them and took one last look outside into the storm surge. "Okay girls, clothes off so we don't catch a cold," Kate had said. "Sophia, gather everyone's clothing up and get it hung to dry, Eliza find a mop and clean up this water so no one slips, Lizzie don't wander off, Lucy and Ellie scout out this place for supplies and clear it of walkers if there are any, Estelle and Majd my amazon sisters guard this entrance against any intruders. The girls all stripped down and made their way to their respective tasks as Kate turned back to Carl and gave him a salute, "The girls are at duty master, I . . . " She was cut of as Carl pushed her to her knees before him and thrust his cock into her running mouth. He pressed in deep down her throat causing her to gag. His cock barely fit into her running mouth as his pre-cum coated her tongue as it went in.

"That's enough Kate. Here enjoy the masters cock for a few, I've been needing to drain my balls after pounding my Lizzie this morning. Sorry some of her ass might still be on there, but your a tough girl, you can handle it." He said as he began deeply throat fucking her. He held the back of her head with his hands in a tight grip, pulling her forward on his cock which filled her throat as she gagged on it.

Pretending not to notice, the two amazon sisters Estelle and Majd giggled while guarding the entrance, "He finally got her to shut up." Estelle whispered over to her amazon sister as they watched her humbled before Carl.

"Ya like she didn't always run her mouth, this is too funny," Majd giggled back

**Pop Evil - A Crime To Remember**

** (LIZZIE / SOPHIA)**

"I think your gonna die," Lizzie whispered to Sophia who looked up from drying everyone's clothes in shock. She watched as Lizzie swung back and forth by her knees upside down from a large water pipe, her dirty blonde hair hanging down and her smaller, but round tits bouncing as she swung.

"Why would you say that Lizzie?" Sophia asked folding a shirt, trying not to give attention to the odd girl.

"Cause when I was being fucked in my butt area by my husband he let me see into your future and you are going to be smushed by a big tree and die," Lizzie said staring off eerily down the hallway. "I will be like kinda sad, since my husband used to like your pussy, but don't worry you will be much more happy as a walker and I can take care of you that way too."

"Well I think that he still does like my pussy Lizzie and that no tree is going to fall on me and smush me. I also don't think you can see the future, I just think you are very disturbed," Sophia said putting shoes up on heaters to dry them. She walked around the room, spreading the clothing out to dry as she avoided Lizzie's attempts to bait her.

"I think that you are going to be dead and that I will not miss you at all," Lizzie said flipping down and landing on the ground before going into a cross legged sitting pose. "I think that my husband loves me and not you and it's probably best if you are dead." Lizzie drew in the dirt that covered the tile floor with her finger.

"That's not very nice Lizzie, maybe you should consider that I have feelings for Carl too and you need to learn to not take all his time," Sophia said walking away from the conversation ending it.

"Well maybe your just a jealous girl who can't take my place at his side. You know what they say, jealously killed the cat." Lizzie said dryly towards Sophia as she left the room. Looking down she smiled a devilish grin at the cat she had drawn in the dirt of the tile floor before smashing her hand into it and screaming "no!"

**Three Days Grace - Infra-Red**

** (ELLIE / LUCY)**

"So sis do you think that we will get to this Euphoria anytime soon?" Ellie asked Lucy while following her completely naked down the corridors of the school. The girls had stripped off their wet clothing, leaving only their guns left around their bodies.

"Soon enough Ellie, then we will have a safe fucking place to rest, good fucking food and the company of at least a hundred amazon lesbians. I would assume most are lesbians so we won't have to share Carl much." Lucy said looking down the scope of her gun as she rounded corners into a classroom.

"Umm alone and naked in a classroom, brings back some memories doesn't it sis?" Ellie said caressing Lucy's ass from behind.

"Ellie, that was a long time ago and we got caught naked by Mr. Thompson, don't you remember? You had your pussy spread on his desk and my tongue so far up it he had to pull on my head to get it out." Lucy joked.

"But I remember it like it was yesterday sis. . . " Ellie said sweetly into Lucy's ear, "Come on sis, just this one time, please? For me." She slipped her hands around Lucy's belly from behind and kissed her naked neck gently as Lucy let out a soft moan.

"You little bitch . . . " Lucy moaned softly as she let her gun slide down and slid her hands over Ellie's, pulling them from her stomach down to her pussy. The gentle sound of her moist lips splitting made her more excited as one of Ellie's fingers slid into her wetness. "Don't stop Ellie," Lucy moaned softly.

Ellie kissed down Lucy's neck and shoulder before moving to her back and down her spine to the top of her tight, firm ass. As she squatted behind her sisters butt, softly kissing her cheeks and teasing her crack with her tongue, she moved her fingers from in front to behind and up inside Lucy's thigh gap to the bottom of her soft wet pussy. She slid two inside with a moist sound as Lucy moaned Ellie's name. She worked her fingers in her sister's pussy while kissing and licking her ass.

Faster and faster went Ellie's fingers into Lucy as Lucy tightened up gripping Ellie's fingers with each thrust. "Uhh I'm gonna cum!" Lucy said loudly.

Ellie pulled her fingers out of Lucy's pussy just as she began squirting from her orgasm. Lucy's legs gave out from shaking and she fell to the ground on top of Ellie now all wet from Lucy's massive orgasm squirt. Lucy turned and lay on Ellie passionately kissing her soft lips as Ellie slid her arms around her sister and gripped her tight ass, pulling it open. "Are you sure you are not a lesbian Ellie?" Lucy joked, "You sure now how to please a girl." She slid her fingers down Ellie's leg and ran them over her pussy, but to her surprise she felt a small hard protrusion. "Oh!" Lucy said sitting up and looking down at Ellie's pussy only to see her sisters clit fully erect. "Sis? How long has this been like this?" Lucy asked

Ellie looked down at her pussy and noticed her clit was much bigger than normal. "Oh it, well it kinda grew after being with Carl. I guess it was a side effect or something. It's not to awkward is it Luce?"

"It's fine Ellie, just a big clit, I mean though, if it got any bigger, it would be like a tiny cock. I might have to ride it at that point." Lucy joked.

"Hey!" Ellie said embarrassed. "It's not a cock, it's just my clit . . . isn't it?" Ellie admired how big her clit had gotten and began to ponder.

**Iggy Azalea - Black Widow**

** (ELIZA)**

"Stupid bitch Kate, telling me what to do. I am so not mopping up water." Eliza said as she stormed off down the hall naked in search of clothes. She came to an office where a deep blue hoodie with the school logo lay on a cloth padded chair. She slipped it on over her naked body, it only came down to the bottom or her belly leaving her bottom exposed. "Uhhh I can't stand that little cunt Lizzie either," She continued to rant as she sat bare butt on the chair, putting her feet up on the edge with her knees to her chest. "Why did Carl have to meet all these other girls? It was so much better when it was just me, him and Sophia." She opened drawers on the near by desk and seen a sharp letter opener on top. She took it out, held it up and smiled. "Maybe, we don't need all these girls after all, maybe someone has an accident and me and Sophia get our Carl back."

She hopped up on the desk and squat down, while pushing up on her bare toes, the small patches of pink nail polish still clinging to her nails needed to be redone soon. "You wanna act like a dog Lizzie you little bitch, well I am going to treat you like one then." She said out loud as she began to piss on the desk, re-leaving her bladder which she had been holding in. Reaching over she grabbed what must have been a school flag near the desk to wiper her pussy dry before jumping down off the desk and slipping out the office door with weapon in hand. She looked both ways before walking up the hallway leading away from the front of the school in search of what else she could find.

**Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do**

**(KATE / CARL)**

Carl pulled his long, thick cock out of Kate's throat with a slurping sound as she gasped for air and fell over from her knees to the floor coughing. Her eyes were teared over and gobs of his hot semen slid out of her mouth to the floor, there had been so much that she couldn't swallow anymore. She felt a sudden tinge and looked over to her hand which began to phase out of sight, then suddenly returned. "Whoa," Kate said at the anomaly.

"Guards!" Carl said in a commanding voice as her turned to Ester and Madj who were watching the entrance to the high school. "Take Kate to a cot in the first aid room to recover then come back her and meet up with me so you can escort me through this school." He grabbed Esters ass as she walked over and slapped Majd's, "And be quick about it or you will get the same, understand?"

Both amazon sisters bowed towards him, "Yes my creed." They said in unison. They picked up Kate by her arms who was still coughing up Carls semen, which spilled down her massive chest coating her big pink nipples which covered the majority of her breasts. They drug her by her arms up the hallway as her bare butt squeaked on the tile floor.

Carl sat back on a wooden bench still naked looking down at his still throbing cock which had become increasingly larger in both thickness and length. He also noticed that his stomach had tightened and become more muscular as of late, he could see his abs coming through. His body on the whole was in great shape and he felt amazing.

Carl put his head back against the wall to rest and said "I can't wait to get to Euphoria, there is much to do and if I am to lead these girls, there is much to establish in this new world. This new world needs a leader and Kate says that is me. I must establish how this world will work and build an army so no one can us. Time, time is always an issue, it's time I don't have enough of, I must find a way to get us more time."

**Pop Evil - Be Legendary**

**(LIZZIE / ELIZA / SOPHIA)**

Lizzie stared out the small window in the school door she had found that lead to the courtyard. Two walkers were gently banging against it, they wore matching school uniforms. "Aww you just wanna get back to class don't you?" She said opening the door for them to come in. "Find your seats now, or teacher might be angry." She said walking down the hallway towards the school's gym totally carefree and naked, her perfect little peach of an ass wiggling as she went.

Lizzie walked into a large school gym with basketballs on the floor and a stage at the far end. She bent over and picked up a ball before pulling it behind her head awkwardly and tossing it with two hands. The ball didn't go very high or very far from her pathetic throw and bounced off after hitting the floor. She then went down on her hands before going to all fours and crawled naked across the gym floor to where a large blue mat was laying. She crawled on top of it and rolled over to her back to lay naked on the mat, looking up at the ceiling. She then raised her feet straight up to admire her toes which she wiggled causing her to crack a toothy smile before bringing her knees down to her chest so she could touch her toes. Lizzie rubbed her toe nail near her face while her legs were spread open at an awkward angle. Her eyes focused on her feet as she stretched her toes and giggled.

"You are one fucked up little bitch aren't you?" Eliza said, standing in the doorway of the gym, having watched Lizzie's actions the entire time. "I mean is your brain just broken or are you just a freak?" She taunted as she walked naked across the gym floor kicking balls out of her way, making way to where Lizzie lay. As she approached she grabbed a basketball from the floor and tossed it from hand to hand. "I said is your brain broken, you dumb bitch?" Eliza threw the ball at Lizzie's face catching her off guard.

The ball smashed her in the nose causing blood to pour from it. Lizzie sat up and covered her nose getting blood all over her hand and body. She turned to give Eliza the death stare as blood covered her face and upper chest.

"Oh what are you going to do about it little crazy bitch?" Eliza said holding the letter opener out where Lizzie could see it.

Lizzie glared at Eliza before turning her attention to the letter opener in her hand. Standing up on the mat, Lizzie bounced a few times making her tits jiggle. "Hey come play Eliza." She said, her attitude doing a full 180.

"Oh I have a game we can play Lizzie, it's called 'bye, bye Lizzie'. It's great, I promise you will like it, "Eliza said walking around the bouncing Lizzie. She began climbing up on the mat to where Lizzie stood until they were face to face. Eliza focused on Lizzie and got her nerve up before reaching her arm holing the letter opener back taught with strength for the coming blow.

"Hey you two, don't wander off. There could be walkers in here, besides we should be getting back to see Carl and make sure everyone is okay." Sophia said from the far doorway of the gym. She was holding piles of dry clothing and had already dressed herself.

Eliza stretched her arms up in a fake yawn attempt to hide the fact that she was seconds from striking Lizzie down, turned to Sophia and jumped off the mat, "Okay coming Sophia." She said making her way across the gym.

Lizzie watched Eliza's bare butt sway from side to side as she walked away knowing full well how that entire encounter was going to play out before it had even begun. Her gift from Carl was a gift indeed, no one knew she was always going to be steps ahead of everyone else. Seeing the future had it's advantages and Lizzie wasn't naive enough to not take full advantage of them.

**Ghost - Square Hammer**

**(ELLIE / LUCY)**

"Hey watch that thing!" Lucy exclaimed as Ellie came up behind her in the hallway and pressed naked against her back, her unusually large clit poking Lucy in the ass.

"Sorry sis, it's not my fault, I'm still crazy horny after out session in the classroom." Ellie said peeking over her sisters shoulder and down the darkened hallway.

"Well watch your girl-cock okay? That thing is poking me." Lucy said looking through the scope of her rifle down the dark hallway. "Come on, let's see where this leads, maybe we can find some fucking shop or something and get us a ride."

"It's not a girl-cock!" Ellie pouted, "For some reason my clit is swollen okay, don't fucking call me a 'futa' sis, I don't like that."

"Ellie, it's a fucking girl-cock, look at it," Lucy said looking down at her sisters clit, which had now swollen up pretty big and was hanging out of her pussy lips. "You are a fucking futa, but stop thinking of your girl-cock and cover me, I don't want to be bit by any fucking shit-faced walkers okay?"

Crossing her legs to hide her shame, Ellie raised her gun and scoped down the hall to cover her sister as she checked corners and rooms for walkers.

After a quick sweep of the area the girls came to a ladder headed up to a access panel that had a chain and lock on it. Lucy concentrated for a second allowing her skin to glow before reaching out and pulling the chain and lock off with her bare hand. "Look's like were going up Ellie. Should check the roof and get a visual of the countryside just in case you know. Might be a fucking horde out there we don't want to run into." Lucy scaled the ladder, opened the hatch and pulled herself up and out and onto the roof. She then turned and dropped her head back down the hole to see Ellie. "Hey i'll give you a hand okay?" She said extending her arm down to Ellie who slid her gun on it's leather strap around to her back and reached up for her sisters hand.

The two girls came out up onto the roof of the school, big pools of water sat at low parts of the roof and the rain had stopped. The cool air washed over their bodies, erecting both their nipples. Ellie made way to the side of the roof to look over. "Hey, there is a bus down there sis," She said looking down from the roof.

With a jog, Lucy bounded over to her sister. "Oh shit, good find Ellie. It's the fucking football teams bus, score. Carl is going to love this, you just saved the day!" She slapped her sister hard on her bare ass which filled the air with a loud 'crack'.

"OUCH!" Ellie said reaching back and grabbing her ass where she had been spanked. "That really hurt Luce." Ellie said.

"Oh don't get your girl-cock in a knot, it was just a playful slap. Anyways we need to find a way down there and make sure this bus runs." Lucy said as she began looking for a way down.

"It's not a girl-cock!" Ellie shouted after her, "It's not . . . " she said softly, looking down at what now resembled a small dick at the top of her pussy.

**Tool - Fear Inoculum**

**(KATE)**

Kate shook while laying on the cot in the first aid room, her naked body convulsing from spasms she was having. At each spasm her body would phase out of reality then slowly phase back. The sticky residue of Carls semen coated her body and was still sweet on her lips as sweat ran down her forehead. At her next spasm, she shot sitting right up and wrenched her head back, it was a bad one. Her eyes blacked out and she began to see shapes and colors, she found herself flying down a spinning corridor unable to control her body. She suddenly crashed into a pool of reflective water and entered the blackness of space. She floated in the pitch black or nothingness while the cries of her people filled her ears. "We need the creed! Where is the creed!" They cried. Kate gripped her ears to try to drown them out, but it felt like it was being spoken into her brain directly.

Ester and Majd jogged back to where Carl sit on the wooden bench at the front of the school and knelt down before him. "Kate is resting now, creed." Ester said with her head bowed to Carl

Carl stood up and stretched into the air, he rolled his shoulders and walked over to where the girls were kneeling and bowing before him.

Majd looked up at Carl standing right in front of them completely naked with his massive cock inches from her face. "Creed?"

**Mantra - Dave Grohl, Josh Homme, Trent Reznor**

**(LIZZIE / ELIZA / SOPHIA)**

"I just hope the beds and soft and the food is good Eliza," Sophia said carrying a huge pile of clothing back to the front of the school as she walked along side Eliza, with Lizzie skipping along behind them.

"I want things there to be like they were at the tree house, you know. When you and Carl were together and we had a nice little place of our own." Eliza said looking at Sophia while helping to carry everyone's now dried belongings.

"I know Eliza, maybe we can get back to . . . " Sophia stopped in her tracks as she rounded the corner of the hall to see Carl completely naked from behind throat fucking the amazon Majd who was down on her knees with her arms flailing violently at her sides as she smacked at Carls legs. Ester was laying naked on the ground, with semen still seeping out of her mouth and into a puddle on the tile floor.

Hearing the girls arrive, Carl slowly pulled his cock out of Majd's throat with a long sucking sound before she began coughing up his semen which poured from her mouth. "And just where did we get off to?" Carl asked turning around his cock swinging with the motion. He reached out and grabbed one of the folded shirts from Sophia and wiped his hands with it, before tossing it down on Majd.

"We went to dry everyone's clothes like Kate asked," Sophia said concerned at the sight she witnessed. "Are the girls okay?"

"Everything is fine, just giving the girls a little gift is all. I need them to be stronger, smarter, better, you know. If they are to be my personal amazon guard, I need them to be the best they can be for me, for us, all of us." He said looking past Sophia and over to Eliza and Lizzie.

"We know husband!" Lizzie said with a small cheer and a jump

"That's right Lizzie, you do know. How's that ass holding up my little girl? I wasn't too rough on you last night was I?" He said looking over to Lizzie who was blushing.

"No," Lizzie said with a smile.

"That's good Lizzie, I need you better too, I need you . . ." Carl cut off speaking as he looked down the hall to see a horde of walkers dressed in school uniforms coming this way. "Goddamn, how did they get in?" He pulled the girls behind him and put his arms out to protect them.

"I let them in," Whispered Lizzie as she stared blankly down the hallway with her head tilted to her shoulder as if looking sideways at them.

"Let them in! What the fuck!" Screamed Eliza. "You fucking psycho bitch! Why did you do that?"

"Cause they were going to be late for class," Lizzie said happy to see the school kids.

Eliza pulled out the letter opener and pointed it at the first walker to near the group. She stepped forward as if to go and slash at it when Lizzie ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "No! They are going to be late for class!" She said as she began trying to pull the letter opener from Eliza's hand.

"Let go you fucking crazy girl!" Eliza said trying to keep control of the letter opener. The two struggled in the hallway until Lizzie stomped on Eliza's bare foot causing her to cry out. Lizzie grabbed hold of Eliza's hand and bent it backwards driving the letter opener into Eliza's own shoulder. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain at getting stabbed by the sharp small makeshift knife.

"They just want to go to class." Lizzie said stabbing Eliza.

"Jesus! Lizzie!" Sophia yelled dropping the clothing and rushing to Eliza's side. Blood was pouring down her body and onto the floor making it slippery.

With everyone naked and no weapons of such at the moment, things looked grim when suddenly a blurr passed by everyone and the first walker fell to the floor with a broken neck. Kate stood naked with her orange hair a blazing above the dead walker, her body looking tight and firm but glitching with a phase every few seconds. Her big breasts tight and hard, just like her stomach as she smiled back at the group. "I got this girls." She said

With a flash, Kate was phasing in and out of reality. One second she was jumping, the next two walkers were dead and she was across the hallway. She phased in next to two more and ripped their arms off before smashing in their heads. Then she phased out and reappeared from the top of the hallway, falling down onto the next two crushing their skulls. Black blood was everywhere but none seemed to get on Kate at all, her body was flawless, a toned machine built for killing.

With flash after flash she appeared, killed and disappeared until the entire horde lay dead in the hallway. Lizzie sat crying on the ground at having lost all the classmates, Eliza holding her shoulder as it bleed and Sophia trying to tie a t-shirt over the wound. Carl stood tall and proud of his amazon leader now showing her true colors. Majd and Ester came to and stood up to witness what Kate had done. Kate herself stood with a beaming smile among the dead horde until suddenly a communication went off.

From somewhere in the school a radio message was coming through. "_Mayday! Mayday! I can't control plane, going to crash, anyone hear me!_" Came the voice over the radio. The eight of them ran to the sound and found a small radio in a near by room.

Carl grabbed it and pushed a button to respond. "Who is this and where are you?"

"_I in plane, gonna crash near school, but horde outside. I try to land roof_." Came the voice again.

**The group reunites, Lucy and Ellie find transport, Kate is better than ever and someone new is coming in hot. Read the next chapter to see the outcome of this prequel as "Rise of the Master" continues. **


	4. The Pilot

**Warning: *This story does not depict minors. Everyone in this story is of legal age. This story will contain graphic violence, sexual depravity and perverse actions. Read at your own risk. **

**All I have - Deadmau5**

Ellie and Lucy stood naked on the roof of the high school looking for a way down to the team bus they recently discovered when suddenly something caught Ellie's eye. "Hey sis, what's that?" Ellie asked pointing to the sky as a tiny plane was nearing their location.

Lucy was bent over the roof edge with her naked ass in the air looking down for the best way to get to the bus when she heard Ellie speak. Pulling herself back up and turning to look she took in the sight. "It's trouble Ellie, " Lucy said. "Go, run back to Carl and let him know something up okay?" Lucy kept her eyes on the sky and the large black smoke coming from the back of a tiny plane in the distance.

**Spoiler - Hyper**

Back in a room at the front of the school Carl was on the radio talking to the pilot of the distressed plane. He was joined by his once love Sophia, her mouthy friend who was now bleeding from her shoulder Eliza, his newest interest Lizzie, the amazon leader Kate and her two fellow amazon sisters Ester and Majd. Everyone was naked with the exception of Sophia and Eliza.

"Roof? Did you say you are going to try to land on the roof of the school?" Carl said into the radio, hoping to clear things up.

"She sounds Asian," Sophia said nursing Eliza's wound.

"Whatever race she is, she's in trouble girls. I think we need to get to the roof and fast, but I don't know where it is." Kate said. "Eliza, I suggest you stay here and rest that shoulder, Majd you stay with her okay? The rest of you with me, let's head out and find our way up."

The girls took the clothing that Sophia had brought back and got dressed before forming a group to lead to the roof. Kate lead while Ester stood to Carl's side to guard him. Sophia and Lizzie followed behind. It was not long before the group saw Ellie running down the hall towards them.

"This way, somethings happening on the roof," Ellie said meeting up with the group. She held her gun low, over her crotch to hide her shame as Sophia tossed her, her now dry clothing. Ellie lead them to the ladder and the group climbed up and onto the roof where a naked Lucy was waiting. Sophia gave Lucy her clothes and Lucy pointed out the plane, now very close.

"She said she was going to attempt a land on the roof," Kate said looking into the sky at the nearing plane.

"What?" Lucy said, "Is she fucking crazy? There is no room to land here." She said while quickly dressing.

"Quickly, everyone over here, " Kate pointed to a location where they would be out of the way. The small plane approached, pissing black smoke, but Lucy didn't move. "Lucy! Get out of the way."

"It's okay, I got this," Lucy said bracing her feet and concentrating to make her skin glow. Closer and closer the plane approached until the sound of the engine was overwhelming. The small dark bi-plan let down it's landing gear and made it's run at the roof. The others all ducked as the plane's belly scrapped on the top of the school roof sending debris everywhere. Lucy braced for the impact and was able to catch the nose of the plane as it slid. It pushed her backwards, her boots sliding across the top of the roof, pushing her towards the far edge. She pushed back and used all her strength that Carl had given her and with her final push, the plane stopped. She balanced on the edge of the roof, the plane fully stopped, popping with heat and damage as the small door of the cockpit opened.

Standing up from what was left of her plane was a cute teen Asian girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing nerd framed black glasses, with soft pink lips and porcelain white skin, her cheeks had grease lines on them most likely from working on the plane as well her clothing was filthy.

She had on a pair of coveralls, deep blue in color that she unzipped and peeled off, tossing them back into the remnants of her plane. She now stood in a cute baby blue short sleeve jacket with a white t-shirt on that bore a big pink star on the front and a tight fitting pair of medium blue jeans that clung nicely to her tight little heart-shaped full ass. She had on a pair of sweet kicks that were also white, pink and black. She untied her hair from the pony tail, waving it around to let it drop. It was long, going down to her tiny breasts and wavy with big curls at the ends and the top pulled back and pinned.

"Hi," The girl said with a small bow, hopping down from the wreck to address the group. "I am Suki (Soo-key), thank you for help."

Lucy moved over to join the rest of the group and gave a nod to the newly arrived girl.

"Hello Suki, I am Kate," Kate introduced everyone to Suki before presenting Carl. "And this is Carl, he is the Creed.

"Hello, Mr. Creed," Suki said with a bow before Carl.

"No, no he's the creed, not Mr. Creed," Kate started, but Carl waved her off.

"Come, we've much to discuss this night before we set out for Euphoria. Let us have a meal, Sophia would you cook for us tonight?" Carl asked walking over to his old love and touching her on her shoulders. "I would be very thankful for it," He said softly while catching her eyes.

Sophia melted and managed to say "Yes Carl, I would be honored to." She bit her lip and smiled back as Lizzie stood behind Carl giving Sophia a very unhappy look.

"We've also found a bus master," Ellie pipped up. "It seems big and in good order, we might be able to drive it out of her tomorrow."

"Wonderful! That is great news. Why don't you and Lucy look into that and then join us for food and more down in the school later." Carl put his arm around Lizzie who smiled, he then turned to leave with his harem, followed by their newest guest Suki.

"Wait Suki," Lucy said addressing the new girl. "Can you come look at this bus with us first? We don't know the shape it's in and you seem to know how to operate vehicles and shit pretty well."

With a curt bow Suki said "Hi" (As in yes) and smiled at Lucy.

"Ester," Carl called to the amazon. "Go with them and keep them safe," He smacked her taught ass while turning her around to send her off with Lucy, Ellie and Suki. "No worries, I've Kate by my side now."

**Black Widow - Iggy Azalea  
**

Majd had come to and found Eliza sleeping in the room, her shoulder wound still wrapped. She felt amazing and stood in her now dry clothing of a soft leather deer skin bikini like top and thong bottoms with a strappy warrior micro skirt that hugged her curvy soft caramel hips right below her adonis belt and abs. Her body had always been toned, but after receiving her feeding from Carl, her body had become almost goddess-like. Her breasts were hard, rounder and larger, pressing into a c-cup with her nipples erect and straining against the soft leather of her top and her ass stuck out a bit more and had lifted up making it more tight and plump.

She walked around the room admiring herself in a mirror hanging on the back of a door when suddenly something twinged behind her eyes making her wince. She grabbed her head and turned around to face the center of the room with an odd feeling in her mind. Sensing something was different, she stretched out her left hand and put her right hand to her brow. As she concentrated the desks in the room began to lift off the ground until they were sitting in mid air and gently spinning in place. She cocked her head to the side and focused her eyes up towards the ceiling which violently tossed the desks all at once upwards causing them to smash into the ceiling, break into pieces and fall about the room. She smiled a tiny smile before giving out a giggle.

**Believer - Imagine Dragons  
**

"Careful sis, I think we should try another way." Ellie said gripping her sisters wrist as she held her over the edge of the roof, slowly lowering her down to a small ledge.

"Ellie, stop being a bitch about this and just hold me so I don't fucking fall." Lucy said scaling the building downwards towards the bus. "I'll attach the cable and you can all zip line down in a second, for fuck-sakes."

"I'm not being a bitch Luce, I just don't want you to fall and break your neck okay?" Ellie called down to her sister. "Suki? Can you grab that line and toss it down near the bus for us?"

"Hi!" Suki said, bending over at the waist and reaching down with two hands to pick up the zip line. She twisted at the hips, pulling her arms back before tossing the line as far as she could downwards towards the bus. Hitting the buses antenna like a game of ring toss made her happy, she raised her left foot backwards at the knee, smiled and put two fingers up in the 'victory' sign.

Behind them the amazon warrior Ester stood watch, her back to them, looking out for any signs of trouble when she had heard Suki's cheer of glee. She suddenly felt cloudy in her head and shook it to clear her thoughts when the image of Suki standing there came over her. She felt her skin tighten and looked down to see her hands had changed from a delightful light caramel color to porcelain white, she also felt her deer skin top slide down off her thick round breasts and fall around her waist as her tits shrunk. Concerned she ran over to a blacked out window and looked at her reflection to see that of a young asian girl looking back at her. "What the fuck, did this really just like happen." She said to herself as she turned to admire the body of Suki she now wore. "I wonder?"

She looked over at Ellie and focused on her bending over the roof for a second before feeling her skin shift again. Turning to look back in the window she now wore the image of Ellie under her warrior bikini and suddenly felt a crowding sensation in her bottoms as a bulge grew between her legs. "What da fuck?" She wondered as she peeled back the edge of the bikini bottoms attempting to look down inside when suddenly a shout from Ellie caught her attention and she looked up at Ellie and Suki looking over the edge of the roof. That brief break in her concentration caused her to revert to her original form which she noticed as she looked back into the window at her hot, thick amazon body and her gorgeous full, upward perky big tits having returned. "Everyone okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine Ester, Ellie's just got fucking butterfingers," Lucy said rubbing her ass after having fallen from a small height near the bottom of the building and landed hard on it. Lucy stood, stretched her back, adjusted her sunglasses, and tilted her cap to block the bright sun before approaching the zip line. "Hang on guys, I'm gonna check out the bus first." She reached back to grab the strap of her rifle and put it forward as she entered onto the bus, disappearing from the girls sight.

"Luce! Luce!" Called Ellie as Lucy disappeared into the bus, "Sis, I don't like you being down there alone and not being able to have eyes on you. You know that dad wouldn't like how your pressing on ahead." She called down.

Appearing back in the doorway of the bus Lucy shot her sister the finger. "I think I know how to scout a fucking bus sis, you don't have to . . ." Lucy was cut off as a walker dressed in a cheerleader outfit with bleach blonde hair grabbed her from behind. Screaming Lucy fell backwards into the bus towards the walker.

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Ellie from the roof top as she bent down into a squat and jumped up onto the ledge of the roof before diving off towards the loose zip line. "Suki, Ester, grab the line!" She yelled as she fell.

The two girls quickly grabbed the line and pulled it as hard as they could while Ellie fell downwards towards it. She managed to grab the line while falling and felt it suddenly tighten a bit as the girls pulled upwards. There was not enough time to make the line taught as she fell but enough tension to cause her to fall hard off the line and fall only a short distance to the ground. Ellie rolled after hitting the ground and was on her feet in an instant, she reached down as she ran and managed to pull up a good nine inch metal pipe. She took the steps up into the bus two at a time and went inside.

Inside she saw Lucy struggling with the blonde cheerleader walker as she had been grabbed from behind and was off balance. The walker had her arm around Lucy's neck from behind and Lucy was facing Ellie off almost down on her butt, her feet were out before her as she was being choked. Ellie ran with full momentum from entering the bus right up Lucy's leg, torso and kicked the walker in the face as the three of them went tumbling backwards into the bus.

Ellie did a kick up and was back on her feet in a second. She took the pipe and smashed downwards into the cheerleaders face causing it to come apart with a violent wack. She then kicked her hard in between her open legs, wedging her foot inside the cheerleaders vagina. "Don't touch my sister you bitch!" She yelled panting from the adrenaline that ran through her.

Lucy laughed as she stood up and adjusted her cap, "A bit of an overreaction sis?" Lucy said patting her sister on the shoulder. You know I am trained in most forms of hand to hand combat right? There was no reason to . . . " She was cut off as Ellie turned, threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. The two of them embraced in a tight hug, kissing passionately, every so often coming off each other for air before pressing their lips together again roughly. Lucy then pulled off Ellie and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry okay. You know I understand right?"

Ellie nodded sadly, staring into her sisters eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again okay?" She said holding Lucy's hands tightly before hugging her again.

"Is like everything okay?" Ester said from the door of the bus as her and Suki peeked inside from the front.

"It's all good girls," Lucy said to them as she never took her eyes off Ellie. "Let's see if this thing runs okay?"

**Heroin - Bad Flower**

Sophia put the large pot onto the stove and lit the gas. "Hand me that knife please," she asked Elliza who's arm was in a sling.

"I don't see why we tollerate that little psycho bitch Sophia. She needs to go, and soon." Eliza said with anger in her voice.

"Well she's Carl's favorite now and she won't be going anywhere unless you mean to cross Carl and I would not advise that Eliza." Sophia said cutting up some of the food she found preserved in barrels.

"I remember a time when you were his favorite to bed, I think you need to remind him of his feelings for you." Eliza said

"I don't plan on just letting her have him if that's what you thought. Yes I have feelings for him and I completely intend on getting back into his good graces as his number one Eliza, it just takes time for him to realize how much of a crazy girl Lizzie is and what I can be for him." Sophia said

"I am just saying that if something happened to her and he didn't know he would go right back to you is all." Eliza said jumping on to sit on the prep table in the school's kitchen.

Sophia tossed the food into the pot and gave it a final stir as she looked over to Eliza with much on her mind.

Suddenly the school P.A. went off. "Attention girls, this is your creed speaking," Carls voice came over the speaker system. "This evening I would like to invite all of you down to the drama club room for a party. Food will be brought by our own Sophia, this will be our last night here before setting back out for Euphoria and I want to enjoy having a place to rest before we are back on the road."

**Bitch - Finger & Kadel  
**

As the evening came Lucy, Ellie, Ester and Suki managed to get the bus running then hit the showers to clean up for the big event. Ellie kept her panties on in the shower to hide her girl-cock from the others while Suki cleaned the grease off her face and body from working on the bus. Sophia and Eliza finished up the food and used carts from the cafeteria to bring it down to the drama club room where they could set it all up for the other girls and Carl. Kate and Majd filled the drama club room with blankets, pillows and hung curtains and other cloth about the room to decorate it. The carpeted floor helped also to keep the room quiet, comfortable and relaxing. Lizzie spent most of this time in her own world with her bottoms off humping a pillow and pretending it was Carl, moaning about pleasing her husband while Kate and Majd pretended not to notice her.

Finally as the sun went down and the girls all gathered in the room that was darkened and only lit by candles, they sat in circles around Carl on the pillows and blankets in the room having a relaxing supper while Kate regaled them with stories from Euphoria and how the amazons journeyed all over seeking the creed.

Then Carl spoke up to everyone "I am very proud of all of you I wanted to say, each of you have helped us to become stronger and better in this world. You all work so well together and I love everyone of you."

"And we love you Carl" The girls all said back in unison in an almost chant like way.

"That's why tonight I want us to enjoy ourselves as a group and strengthen that bond we share before we have to brave the road again. Thank you to Lucy, Ellie, Ester and our new friend Suki who helped us to get a bus up and running, it will get us to Euphoria faster where Kate will announce me as the creed and I will lead you all to a new better future under my rule." Carl stripped off his shirt and pants and leaned back into some pillows for support as he sat relaxed and opened his legs fully exposing his massive cock. The girls watched with awe as his cock stood fully erect, thick and beginning to leak some pre-cum from the tip.

Kate being unable to control herself started to crawl over to Carl with her eyes locked on his cock when he put up his hand. "No, the honors go to my number one, Lizzie if you would." Carl put his head back looking up at the ceiling while Lizzie crawled over to Carl and put her small soft mouth on his cock using her tongue to lick the pre-cum from the tip. She began to moan from the taste of him making the other girls jealous. He reached over and slid her tight jeans down exposing her naked ass which stuck out and up from her position on her knees to all the other girls in the room. "See this girls?" Carl asked spreading Lizzies ass to the others, "This is my number one. I want you to honor her as you do me. Each of you should lick her ass to show your respect to me."

Kate with no hesitation crawled over while locking eyes on Carl slid her tongue up Lizzies ass. "Anything to show my creed honor." Kate said continuing to lick out Lizzie's ass.

Majd and Ester followed suit to respect and show their allegiance to the creed and to Kate their leader. Each licked Lizzie's ass out while she sucked on Carls cock before them. Next Ellie and Lucy crawled over and both began licking Lizzie's ass together in front of Carl to show their loyalty to him while he nodded to them. Suki crawled over unsure of what to do but attempted to do what the other girls did and ended up kissing Lizzie on the butt which Carl smiled at and nodded to her for showing her support as wanting to be part of his team.

"The hell I'm kissing that bitches ass." Eliza said crossing her arms. "Your not doing that, are you Sophia?" She asked looking over to Sophia for support.

With a sigh, Sophia began crawling over to Lizzie. "Yes Eliza, yes I am." She said looking over at Carl and into his eyes before closing them and reluctantly licking Lizzie's ass before Carl. "Because I love and honor Carl". She finished saying while staring into his eyes.

"Well Eliza, are you with us or not?" Carl said pulling open Lizzie's ass for her. All the other girls were looking at her and waiting for her to honor Carl, their creed.

Scared at what the others might do to her if she didn't honor him Eliza reluctantly began to crawl over to Lizzie. "Fuck," She said under her breath. "Do I have to?" She asked before Carl. As he nodded and pulled her butt open for her to lick. "Uhhh!" She shouted before plugging her nose with her fingers and taking a quick lick up Lizzie's ass as Lizzie pushed back into Eliza's face making sure she got a good lick. "Gross bitch!" Eliza said after having licked her, "There I did it okay."

"Good," I see all of you are on the same page and have shown honor to me and Lizzie. Now tonight I will honor each of you with passion and show you my love back. He said pulling his cock out of Lizzie's throat and standing. "Kate, come to me." He held his arms open for Kate to embrace him. As she approached he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her curvy hourglass waist before undoing her clothing and stripping her down in front of the others. He sucked on her large pink nipples that covered most of her side hanging breasts before laying her down on a pillow, spreading her legs and licking out her thick lipped pussy. He then slid his big thick cock into Kate which just managed to fit by stretching her to her limits and began fucking her. "Everyone please, strip down and enjoy each other this evening." He said panting as Kate's pussy lips were locked tight around his cock, her heaving chest bouncing with each thrust.

The girls stripped down and gathered around Carl. Ellie and Lucy kept their panties on while Suki was unsure of what to do and just undressed to her underwear and bra. The other girls got completely naked and gathered in close. Ester and Majd slid on either side of Kate and kissed Carl as he made love to their leader. They kissed his lips, while touching Kate and kissing her breasts as well.

"Oh," Carl moaned while enjoying Kate and the amazons. "They do say amazons are very close with each other." He joked between kissing the two caramel skinned girls on either side of him.

"We can like teach you many things creed." Ester said reaching over to kiss Majd before him. "Amazons have a special bond that makes us like sisters."

"Umm speaking of sisters," Carl looked about. "Where are my little Abernathy sisters?

"Right here master." Lucy and Ellie said crawling over to carl and sitting with their legs folded to the side. He reached over and cupped their soft breasts while kissing them in turn. Gently slapping Lucy on the side of her butt he motioned for her and her sister to turn over. The girls flipped over onto all fours and stuck their asses up in the air, Ellie making sure to hide her girl-cock between her legs. Carl peeled down Lucy's panties and slid out of Kate and into Lucy feeling her tight pussy expand to accept his dick.

Kate pulled Ester down onto her for a passionate kiss to her full thick lips as Majd slid over between Kate's thick thighs and began to tongue her gaped pussy. The amazons then formed into a meat triangle where Kate licked out Ester, Ester licked out Majd and Majd licked out Kate. The three of them carried on in the orgy while Carl moved over to the Abernathy sisters.

Carl grabbed a fist full of Lucy's hair and pulled hard as he thrust into her pussy from behind and slapped her on the ass with his other hand. She moaned his name with her head wrenched back. He then slid his fingers into Ellie while continuing to fuck Lucy. After spending a bit of time enjoying Lucy and smacking her harder and harder on her ass and across her face he pulled out and slipped into Ellie. Ellie's eyes went wide as his now much bigger cock popped into her vagina from behind. Keeping a hand down to hold her girl-cock tight against her stomach so Carl wouldn't notice, she felt it harden and pulse as Carl fucked her.

Suki watched Lucy and Ellie getting fucked and said to them "You please your master well. I can please master too?"

Carl pulled out of Lucy's pussy and grabbed Ellie by the waist lifting her up and placed her on top of Lucy so their asses were stacked towards him. He then walked over to Suki with this massive cock out in front of her face, coated in Lucy and Ellie's wetness and still having some of Kate's girl cum in a white band around the base. Suki smiled up at him before getting up her knees and opening her small mouth. Carl pushed into her throat as Suki experienced his taste mixed with that of Lucy, Ellie's and Kate's. She sucked him while fondling his balls below with her nails which made his eyes roll back with pleasure. She then pulled him down to his knees before laying him back and climbing on top of him. She slid her black lace panties to the side and gripped his cock with her hand to guide it into her tiny pussy. Carl only fit halfway inside Suki who began to grind on top of him, twirling her ass in a circular motion while riding his cock. He gripped her porcelain white ass just to hang on as pleasure flowed through him, she was so light and so tiny. He ass was soft, very curvy, smooth and erotic and she worked it with experience.

"Hey sis?" Lucy whispered up to Ellie. Do you think, you know. That your girl-cock works?" She reached up her back to feel Ellie's erect clit pressing into her back.

"What! No, Lucy, it's not a girl-cock and shush or someone will hear you." Ellie whispered back down to her sister.

"Come on, just try it, it's dark in here no one will see. If you don't I will totally out you on it in front of everyone." Lucy whispered back.

"Your such a bitch, fine." Ellie whispered back as she slid her now good six inch girl-cock out of her panties and down into Lucy's pussy from behind. Ellie instantly felt pleasure front entering her sister unlike anything she had experienced before. From behind it looked like Ellie would just be humping Lucy as her panties hid her clit from behind. Ellie slowly fucked her sister trying not to call attention to what they were doing.

It didn't take long before Ellie's face flushed and she felt a new sensation as if she was going to cum. She thrust deeper into Lucy until she whimpered, "Uh sis, I am going to cum, I think." Ellie pumped a white sticky fluid into Lucy's pussy that was warm. She felt amazing after it happened and immediately pulled out spilling some down onto her sisters legs.

Lucy panted from the excitement of getting fucked and pushed out Ellie's cum which dripped down in between her legs onto a pillow. "Holy shit sis, you can cum with your girl-cock!" She whispered loudly. The girls lay down besides each other and shared a kiss as Lucy tucked some of Ellie's loose hair back behind her ear and smiled.

Seeing Carl in extreme pleasure with Suki, Lizzie decided to crawl over to him and straddle his face so he couldn't look at Suki while they fucked. She slid on with her ass facing Suki and her front to Carl. Carl licked out Lizzie as she squat on his face while Suki rode his cock below. "Umm Yes husband, your little girl is here for you now." Lizzie said as Carl's tongue slide in and out of her creamy hole.

Eliza and Sophia having seen everyone pair up, stripped down and lay on top of each other kissing and fondling their bodies. Eliza watching Lizzie make the power move on Carl gave her an idea. "Hey, Sophia? I can distract her while you pull Carl's attention okay." With a giggle, Sophia nodded.

Eliza stood up and walked over to where Lizzie was riding Carl's face with her eyes rolled into the back of her head and grabbed her by the hair. She pulled her off Carl and forced her down to her hands and knees. "Hey Lizzie, remember the tent?" Eliza said pushing her fingers into Lizzie's pussy from behind while gripping her hair. "I told you I'd make you my bitch again."

As Eliza distracted Lizzie, Sophia walked over and tapped Suki on the shoulder signaling her to get off Carl while she took her place and slid on top of him. Feeling a familiar and amazing feeling he looked up to see the cute freckled face of Sophia smiling down at him. Carl's face lit up as he cupped her tight ass and pulled her better onto his cock. "Been a while hasn't it?" Sophia said biting her lip as she rode Carl.

"Umm too long Sophia," Carl said enjoying her puffy pussy. "You know, I've been spending all this time with Lizzie that I forgot just how good you used to feel."

Moaning softly she arched her back and pressed her bare breasts into the air, her nipples erect. She rode him furiously, bobbing her ass up and down on his thick cock, her big thighs tightening up around his body as she got more and more excited.

Carl pulled hard on her ass, trying to keep her from coming off his dick and pressing deeper and deeper into her when he just couldn't hold back any more and moaned, "Sophia, I'm cumming!" He exploded inside her warm, wet pussy which filled quickly and began leaking out of her and onto the floor. He pumped so much cum into her, her belly began to inflate from the amount that was shot into her. The instant his warm cum filled her, she orgasmed hard, locking her pussy around his cock as she strained from cumming so hard. Carl then pulled her down close to him and kissed her juicy full lips as his mind flooded with wonderful thoughts of his old love Sophia. He remembered just how amazing she was sexually and how much he loved fucking her.

Eliza smiled as she watched the two of them, their sweaty bodies intertwined on top of each other breathing heavy. Lizzie shot her a dirty look and began to whine, "My husband should have cummed with me. It should have been me that he cummed in."

Suddenly aware of everyone in the room, Carl slid Sophia off him and stood up. His cock had already become erect again. He walked over to Lizzie and Eliza and shoved Eliza down onto all fours next to Lizzie. Lizzie smiled a crooked smile and perked her ass up in the air, knowing she was going to be receiving Carl next. He then slid into Lizzie from behind and gently grabbed her thin waist while bouncing her ass as he thrust her hard making a slapping sound of his balls against her wet pussy.

"Sorry, you know your my little girl Lizzie. I should have given you my cum first." Carl said softly while rubbing her ass before smacking it hard which made her giggle oddly. He then pulled out of Lizzie and slid over and into Eliza, pounding her harder than Lizzie and tugging on her hair with each thrust. After a going hard on Eliza for a few minuets he pulled out and motioned Lizzie over to suck on his cock.

"Does my husband need a cleaning?" Lizzie said cutely as she smiled at Carl's cock going cross-eyed looking right into it. She softly kissed the tip then began to lick it like ice cream before stuffing it into her mouth and moaning. She then took it out with a popping sound and asked, "Who's next husband? Which girl are you going to please?"

Suddenly a loud crash got everyone's attention as something outside had hit the building followed by a tremendously loud clap of thunder. "Shit," Carl said. "Everyone get dressed and follow me.

**Walk - Pantera  
**

Carl and the girls, dressed, grabbed weapons and began heading out of the drama club room towards the center courtyard to where the noise had come from. They ran down the hallway and to the doors where Lizzie had originally let the walker school children into the school to see a massive set of fallen trees had come crashing down and put a big hole in the wall of the school.

Carl opened the door's and lead the girl's out into the rain of the night as lightning went off all around them and thunder crashed. "Lucy, Ellie! I want you two up on those walls so we have eyes on the situation." He commanded. Kate, Ester and Majd surrounded Carl with their back's to him keeping guard. Eliza pulled Suki's arm to keep her close to her and Sophia as Lizzie looked up into the rain and let the drops fall onto her face as she smiled a crooked smile and laughed out loud.

The sounds of walkers was near-by but the group couldn't see them from where they stood. The Abernathy sisters climbed up the school walls across from each other a good sixteen feet high and began to scope for walkers.

"I got eyes on a horder master!" Ellie yelled down over the sound of the rain to Carl and his amazons. "They are held up at a gate to the staff parking lot, should hold unless more of those trees fall."

"Ellie!" Carl yelled back up to her. "How ready is that bus?"

Ellie looking down, nodded to Carl and looked over to Lucy. "This way!" She shouted and began to climb back down the wall.

The group followed Ellie and Lucy as they lead with rifles in hand, scoping for walkers as they went. They rounded the back of the school to where the team bus was sitting silently in the dark. Ellie and Lucy ahead making way to the bus while Kate, Ester and Majd lead Carl onward. Eliza walked fast, pulling Suki with her as Sophia trailed behind with her back to the party and calling after Lizzie who was skipping and splashing in puddles as the rain poured down.

"Come on Lizzie, this is not the time to be playing okay?" She shouted over the noise of the rain as Lizzie spun in circles giggling and splashing her feet into the puddles. "Dammit, come on!" She said walking towards where Lizzie was held up and splashing about.

FLASH went a huge bolt of lighting followed by a swift loud CRACK as it hit another big nearby tree and a BOOM of thunder just after. The tree exploded with fire and debris and began falling right at Sophia who screamed and put her arms up defensively waiting for the blow to come.

With a swift tackle, Lizzie crashed into Sophia's chest sending her tumbling backwards into the puddles of water that gathered in the low areas of the asphalt. The tree came down with a heavy BOOM crushing everything in it's path except the two girls who managed to roll out of the way. As the rain sprayed downwards Sophia came to, to see Lizzie laying on top of her with a dark expression on her face. "Lizzie? Why did you save me? You said I was going to be killed by a tree and I almost was and you saved me, why?"

"Carl needs you here that's why. I don't like you being with him, but he needs you with him, you will see. He needs you to be here so I can't let you go and come back just yet. He needs the Sophia that can talk first, then when he don't I can help you to become the Sophia that can't talk and then we can be friends and play games together. I'll . . . I'll teach you to have fun, I'll . . . I'll teach you to splash in puddles and be like me. You'll see Sophia, but not just yet okay?" Lizzie said in a panicked manner.

"Lizzie!" Carl yelled running over to the two girls laying next to the downed tree. He picked her up and hugged her while looking down at Sophia. "I am so glad your okay, don't scare me like that okay?" He said holding her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes. He put his arm around her and led her off towards the bus as Sophia stood up and followed them. Kate waited at the door to the bus to make sure everyone got on safe then pulled the doors shut as the lights came on inside the dark bus.

"All a go?" Said Suki in broken english as she put the bus into gear making the air breaks hiss. The bus pulled out and began rolling towards the staff lot as Kate watched from the front.

"Suki, the gate is closed." Kate said concerned as she wavered around off balance as the bus went over low areas of the parking lot.

Speeding up the bus crashed right into the gate and took it out with hit, sending the fencing and the horde flying in all direction as Suki turned on the windshield wipers to wash off both the rain and blood of the crushed walkers. "Yahooo!" Suki yelled as she smiled at Kate. "Bus, tough, no worries." She said before nodding and giving Kate a "Hi".

**Club Foot - Kasabain**

That night in the rainy dark, the bus traveled away from the high school, taking Carl's group off towards Euphoria with everyone soaked but in good spirits. Kate had everyone strip down to dry their clothing and Carl had suggested that the orgy continue and that the storm shouldn't ruin their mood. It was going to be a good nine hour drive to Euphoria along the I-81 north, but that also meant going through Virginia and no one was quite sure how that would turn out. Still the party was in good spirits as the bus rolled along the highway under the cover of darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Rise of the Master" coming in at over 7000 words. Carl and his party are heading for Euphoria where the amazons can complete their quest to find and bring the creed back to their people, but what awaits them after being gone for so long? We shall find out shortly in the next exciting chapter of "Rise of the Master", stay tuned. **


	5. Darkest Before Dawn

**Warning: *This story does not depict minors. Everyone in this story is of legal age. This story will contain graphic violence, sexual depravity and perverse actions. The world of The Walking Dead is brutal and unforgiving. Read at your own risk.  
**

**Narcissistic Cannibal (Acoustic Cover)- EarlyRise  
**

Lucy lay on her stomach her arms up holding her rifle as she peered through the scope into the valley below. She wore her camo pants and tight matching top that hugged her large round breasts (now compressed beneath her), her legs spread out behind her were steadied by her black boots as she scanned the landscape for any movement.

It was dawn and the sun had just burst over the horizon sending the first shadows of the day across the landscape. The warm light of the sun lit up Lucy's face as she pulled her shades down, tied her hair back and slipped on her military cap, before looking back through the scope of her rifle.

Ellie sat cross legged on the ground behind her strumming softly on her guitar in the morning light. Her blue jeans were ripped at the knees and her pink shirt needed some love as of late as well. She had taken off her black leather army jacket with the patches of a sergeant on the shoulder that her sister had given her as the day was going to be a warm one.

The two scouts had set out early from the bus during first light to see what lay ahead for the next leg of their journey and made a small lookout camp on a ridge over looking the valley below.

"This is crazy sis, you know." Began Ellie. "How we happened to stumble into Carl and the girls during that encounter with the bikers, basically got inducted into his harem, then found out he is an actual fucking fabled lost leader to an amazon tribe that wants to return him to their throne in a utopian compound where we can be set for life. Safe behind well guarded walls with food, weapons, and rank. I mean it's got to be fate or destiny that we even ran into him and well how wonderful he is to be around you know? There's something about him that gets me wet whenever I think of him, he's unlike any man I have ever met. I bet dad would have loved to meet him, you know?"

Rolling to her side to look over at Ellie while leaving her rifle propped up in position, resting between two rocks Lucy smiled at her younger sister. "Fucking right we were lucky Ellie. We could have been made sex slaves by those bikers or worse, just raped and executed on the side of the fucking road. Carl saved us, he appeared like the god damn lord himself, fought off those bikers and impressed us so much we let him ravage us like two naive thankful princesses saved by a knight. Whatever he did to me during sex, I mean changed me forever right? You have seen my skin glow when I needed that burst of strength, if that isn't a divine gift than I don't know what is. He has power that is clear, he has a vision that I want to help him achieve, he's fucking sexy and the way he doesn't hold back during rough sex gets me crazy wet like no other man has ever come close to doing to me. Ya Ellie, dad would have loved him." She smiled a big smile over at her Ellie who bit her lip and returned her glance.

Putting her guitar down and crawling over to lay on top of her sister Ellie spoke softly to Lucy. "Yes sis you were lucky to be given some type of super strength through having sex with Carl, I got . . . well I mean . . . you have seen it. It's not that I am not thankful and yes maybe there is a divine reason behind this . . . thing I have that I am just not aware of yet, but . . . but well fuck sis I have a god damn girl-cock." She burred her face into Lucy's chest as Lucy put her arms around her younger sister in a loving hug.

"Aww Ellie, come on now. I am glad that you admitted it is a girl-cock by the way, because it totally is, but don't be all sad about it. Like you said, there is a reason for it and well . . ," Lucy said smiling. "I really enjoyed it back at the school you know. For someone who's never known having a girl-cock you sure knew how to use it." Lucy said blushing and hugging her sister.

"Shut up," Ellie said playfully, smacking her sisters arm in a playful manner. "So what do I do thought if Carl see's it and freaks?"

"You never know, maybe he'll like it, maybe we give him some freaky Abernathy sisters style sex and blow his fucking mind," Lucy joked. "Hell if anything, you can both double penetrate me. One in the pink and one in my stink."

The girls laughed in the gentle morning sunrise taking comfort in having each other by their side.

**CrushCrushCrush - Paramore  
**

"Umm, truth," Majd chose as she looked over to Ester who was waiting for her decision.

"Did you totally let Rolanda Pare go down on you at Marpesia's coming of age party?" Ester asked with a smirk.

The two dark haired, caramel skinned, amazon beauties stood guard outside of Carl's bus in the early hours of the morning playing a game of truth or dare to pass the time. Meanwhile inside Carl slept on the back padded bench seat under a blanket with Lizzie on curled up in his lap and Sophia and Eliza on either side of him. Kate spooned Suki on a bench near the front of the bus.

"So, did you? I know you totally did do that." Ester mocked.

"Ya so what that I did." Majd said defensively. "Okay, well my turn anyways. Truth or dare?"

Before Ester could choose the girls were startled by the sight of something reflecting sunlight in the distance. They raced into the bus and work Kate who was nearest the door.

"What is it?" Kate asked shooting awake and giving her head a shake to toss off the sleep.

"A truck," Ester said. "They just pulled into view but are still a ways off."

"Wake the Creed," Kate commanded sliding over a sleeping Suki to get to the door. She jumped down the steps of the bus and into the morning sunlight. Putting her hands to her forehead to block the light, she squinted into the distance to see a large truck transporting what looked like a large missile eastward surrounded by a group of women wearing red uniforms.

"Creed, wake up," Majd said shaking Carl by the shoulder. "We are not alone, someone is here."

Carl woke from his sleep, but was still confused from being woken from a deep sleep. "Majd, what is it? What's happening?" He manged to sputter out.

"Get ta-da front of the bus. Kate is seen someone outside," She said lifting him from the bench as he slid a sleeping Lizzie over onto Eliza's lap.

With a groggy walk he made it to the front of the bus while rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning light. Ester helped him down the stairs and out next to Kate.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, kicking the dust and stones as he walked over to where she stood looking out into the distance.

"I am not sure," Kate said, watching the truck drive off eastward in the distance. "Potential trouble Creed, but they move east and we are headed north east. They will be easy enough to avoid, but we will have to deal with it at some point."

Carl stood with his hands in his pockets, looking out into the landscape before them," I think your right Kate. There are going to be many things we are going to have to deal with, but we are going to need to get to Euphoria first to get settled, build our ranks, and plan some strategy if we are to enforce our rule on this lawless land."

As they spoke outside the bus Lucy and Ellie came running. "Master . . ," Lucy said as she slowed her run down the hill towards Kate and Carl, her tits bouncing as she came. "We saw a big fucking truck with . . . "

Carl put his hand up to stop her, "We seen it to Lucy. Why don't you and your sister get up on the bus and prepare to move out."

Dropping to one knee in front of Carl, she held her hand to her heart and replied, "Yes master." Quickly before standing, grabbing Ellie's hand and leading her onto the bus.

"Kate?" Carl watched the strong amazon warrior as she looked off in the distance. "Kate?" He said before walking over to smack her on the ass, "Time to go."

She turned and followed him back onto the bus, they passed Suki who getting settled into the drivers seat. "Morning Mr. Creed," Suki said with a beaming smile, showing off her perfect small white teeth.

"Morning Suki," Carl said leaning over to kiss her softly on her pink tiny lips. She wore her tight fitting white t-shirt with the big pink star over her small non-existent chest. Her sleeves cut off high on her shoulders showing off some muscle from working on vehicles all day. She had her long wavy dark chestnut hair tied up into a pony tail and wore her medium blue jean's that hugged her curves perfectly along with her white, pink and black kicks. Carl thought she looked amazing in the morning light and would have taken her right there if it wasn't for the fact that he needed her to drive and they had to get on the road asap, it would have to wait.

Majd and Ester took seats in the middle of the bus continuing their game of truth or dare while the other three girls continued to sleep on the bench at the back oblivious as to what happened this morning. Lucy curled up on Ellie's shoulder and pulled a blanket over the two of them across from Carl and Kate who sat at the front of the bus talking.

"So Kate, just what are we expecting when we arrive in Euphoria? A warm welcome I hope." Carl said making conversation.

"The biggest welcome the Creed could imagine. A feast in your honor, all my sisters bowing at your feet to show their respect. Weapons of your choosing, hot spring to rest your body in and shelter at the finest accommodations for you and Lizzie our sure to be queen. You will be most happy and honored Creed as you take control of Euphoria and bring it to a new age of glory in your name." Kate painted a beautiful picture of the future as the bus rolled along the Virginia highway.

**Uprising - Muse  
**

It had been a good four hours of travel before the bus exited the highway in Washington and drove a good ways before arriving at a large military compound consisting of many buildings surrounded by a tall fence topped with barbed wire. The group gathered at the windows of the bus as Kate excitedly moved to the front to stand next to where Suki was driving. "We are here. Creed you will now see first hand the wonder of Euphoria." She said smiling.

Driving up the long gravel road they came to a large set of gates with a big metal sign attached to it with the following words. "Military Base U4EA, Washington DC. Warning, missile tests on site." The gate was opened before them by a set of amazon warriors who called out in a tribal cry altering others to their arrival.

The bus pulled into a large parking area kicking up dust as it came to a halt, it's air breaks hissing. Rushing out the doors Kate stood before two younger amazon sisters who crossed spears in front of her face. Putting her hand on their weapons and pushing Kate said. "What is this? Where is our welcome? I have brought the creed back to Euphoria and you meet us with two fledglings and block our path with weapons?"

"Kate of Euphoria, you have exited the compound without leave and brought outsiders here who are most unwelcome. You are also charged with leading off two of our sisters to accompany you with your lies." One of the fledgling amazons said

"By who's authority?" Kate asked

"By the word of our queen Bethany, who is most displeased by your actions." The other fledgling said.

"Bethany! We shall see about this. Bring me before her now." Demanded Kate as the group was lead off towards the center of the compound.

As they walked, other amazons wandered out from their tasks to witness Kate leading a group of girls and a man towards the sacred meeting grounds. They came to an area where a large dirt circle was bordered by logs and were lead into the middle of it to face a tall staircase leading up to a wooden throne that sat upon a wooden terrace overlooking the circle. Upon that throne sat an amazon woman wearing a tribal mask in the image of a bird with two other amazon's to either side of her also wearing different masks. Upon the stairs amazons holding spears gathered who were decorated with ceremonial rank and wore decorative face paint, animal skins and beads to mark their status. Their clothing was little to none, most a series of leather straps hugging their athletic bodies and curves that were adorned with feathers and trinkets.

All around the large dirt ring, other amazons had gathered to witness the return of Kate, Majd and Ester. They were making a tribal cry as they gathered until someone hit a gong atop the terrace to silence them. The woman on the throne stood and pointed down to Kate. "Kate of Euphoria you break our laws by leading off two of our sisters, bringing outsiders to our lands, and letting a man enter this sacred place. What say you to this."

"I have brought the Creed and I bring him to take the throne." Kate commanded. "As instructed by queen Rina, who for some reason I do not see before me."

"That is not the Creed, that is an imposter that you wish to sit on our throne to do your bidding." The woman yelled back down at Kate. "The Creed will bring a new era to our world, this man brings nothing with him but a handful of girls that he has mislead. It appears he has also mislead you as well causing you to corrupt our two sisters Majd and Ester. For this you will be punished and your false Creed with be dealt with."

Amazon's with spears and knives moved into the ring and gripped the girls and Carl by the arm holding each. "You did not answer me Bethany. What happened to queen Rina?" Kate shouted as the amazon's attempted to lead Carl and his harem from the circle.

Lifting her bird like mask to reveal her face Bethany shouted. "I defeated her in combat and claimed the throne under our law. She died along with her ideals and false stories of a creed to lead us. Made up tales of a man who the mighty amazons would serve under as nothing more than whores to his will. You, Kate are all that remains of her legacy. I give you one final chance to renounce your allegiance to Rina's values and serve me now. If you do, you will not be harmed and I shall forgive your treason against the amazons allowing you to deal with Rina's false creed yourself." Bethany awaited Kate's response as the amazon's looked on in silence.

"I will not denounce the creed, everyone here can see for themselves that Carl is truly the leader we have been searching for, you cannot deny this." Kate stated truthfully as others in the crowd looked over to Carl and then back to Bethany with unsure expressions.

"If you do not denounce Carl as the creed then you are a traitor to the amazons Kate and will be branded as such, " Bethany said turning to a large brazier that stood nearby the throne and placed a long metal rod into the fire that burned inside. "Kathryn!" Bethany called looking about.

From the crowd a five foot six, young, gaunt, hippie girl with breast length, long, chestnut brown, frizzy straight hair walked forward up the stairs. Her body was more bony than athletic and lacked a chest. She had thin lips, a big more round nose, a high forehead and baby blue eyes. She wore a strappy brown leather deer skin top adored with golden trinkets that sat cross her flat chest and a similar tiny brown leather deer skin thong bikini bottom around her small butt. Her leg gap was wide from how thin she was which made her seem all the more awkward in the revealing outfit.

Bethany took the heated rod out of the brazier and handed it over to Kathryn, "Brand the traitorous bitch before us Kathryn, my general."

"Gladly my queen," Kathryn said in a manner that was overly dramatic, like an actress delivering badly memorized lines. She took the rod that had a glowing red end from Bethany and walked slowly down the stairs to make the point all the more theatrical. "Kate." She said pausing to get to her footing right as she both spoke and walked down the steps, seemingly unable to do both well at the same time. "You have been a traitor to the amazons and you will be branded as one and as a whore."

Another amazon walked up and grabbed Kate's other arm to hold her still while Kathryn approached with the heated branding iron. As she neared she nodded to the two holding Kate who knocked her down to her knees and spun her around so her ass was facing Kathryn.

"Let everyone know what happens if you oppose Bethany our true queen," Kathryn said pausing for effect while holding the iron ready to shove into Kates ass.

At that moment Kate phased out of the grip of the two amazons holding her to reappear a few feet nearby with a smirk, while Majd turned to the amazon holding her and spoke. "You'd would be wise to run." She lifted her hand and pulled the amazons holding her friends into the air, hovering while she concentrated on holding them there. Lucy's skin began to glow as she reached out for the nearest amazon and tossed them over a building in a single throw.

Everyone began to gasp and scream at what was transpiring. Many of the amazon's were fleeing when Bethany yelled a rallying cry to the crowd. "Do not let them leave here alive sisters! They bring the devils magic, slay them, slay them all!" She retreated down the back of the terrace while her guards closed in to cover her escape. Kathryn stood dumbfounded with her mouth a gape and dropped the iron from her hand as she let her wrist flop back.

Sophia, grabbed Eliza, Suki and Lizzie and ran for cover behind a large ribbed steel metal building as Lucy and Ellie ran to either side of Carl, Lucy with rifle in hand and Elie knocked an arrow into a drawn bow that she recovered from one of the amazons. Ester ran up beside Majd and produced knives to guard her as she used her power.

"Clever tricks whores, but you won't be leaving here alive." Kathryn gloated while pulling a sword from a nearby amazon sisters belt. "Amazon's to me!" She yelled giving them a dark look as many of the sisters who occupied space on the terrace gathered behind her. "You see, you don't just come into our tribe and make trouble. I've slain many in defense of this tribe and I'll slay all of you if you don't surrender now." Again she delivered a badly worded over dramatic speech while, she walked back and forth swaying her hips for effect.

"Kathryn, you've gotten us all wrong," Carl said finally speaking up. "I can see, clearly that you are the one in charge here and that your sisters listen to you, not Bethany. Clearly you have skill as a great warrior, I have no doubt. You see I want what you want, to spread the word of the amazons and rule these lands with the sword not with politics and words, but with actions and power. I can see your an intelligent woman and I would want you as a general on my side enforcing our will together." Carl spoke passionately towards the young amazon general.

Eyeing him with a pouty look, Kathryn said, "Carl, your words are honey in my ears and I am sure you have swooned many a girl by using them, but I serve my queen to the death." With that she awkwardly hit the dirt with the tip of the sword to emphasis her point before continuing. "If my queen tells me that you are not the creed, than I believe that you are not the creed and will uphold her will." She continued to walk back and forth swaying her hips and taking too large of strides that made her long thing legs seem off balance.

"And if I prove to you that I am the creed and I defeat your queen, will you then pledge your allegiance and that of your sisters to me?" Carl said with a questioning look while the others were unsure of what he was doing.

"Ha! You cannot defeat our queen, she is all mighty. I have seen her power myself and will be the one to dispose of your body when she is done with you." Kathryn said dramatically.

"Then why does your queen flee and charge you with defending her people?" Carl asked mockingly as the amazons behind Kathryn began to give each other unsure glances.

"Enough! He tries to turn us against each other, do not listen my sisters. It's time to end this." She said lifting the sword up over her head with one hand while bending too far back at the elbow throwing her off balance. The amazon's taking the que ran forward releasing their war cries as the battle began.

**Wishlist - Pearl Jam  
**

Sophia ran around the back of the building near the fence along with the three other girls when Lizzie caught sight of some walkers. "Why hello?" She smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ear before clasping her hands behind her back and swaying.

"Lizzie!" Sophia said in a hushed tone.

"Just go, that crazy bitch, wants to play with her friends, fuck her." Eliza said pushing Sophia forward.

The three of them left Lizzie and ran around the building to an office door where they opened it and ducked inside. They huddled beneath a window in the door for a moment, peeking out to see amazons scurrying in every direction. Then then turned and headed deeper in to the building going through a doorway into what could be called a hanger. There were a few small planes and a large jet in the massive room before them. Suki stood in awe for a moment and walked forward into the hanger towards the fighter jet as Sophia and Eliza scurried up some white metal steps to a catwalk above.

"Go, go," Eliza rushed Sophia into a domed hallway, the sound of their footsteps echoed off the metal catwalk as they ran.

"Suki, what about Suki?" Sophia asked.

"She fell behind, okay. We can't go chasing after everyone when all hell is breaking loose you know. Listen Sophia, we have to look out for each other right? I mean we have since the beginning, and in the end you know it will be just you, me and Carl and when that happens you two can be together again." Eliza said comforting her friend.

They continued running, taking a series of rights and left's as the hallway branched off into various directions and lead through many of the metal buildings in the massive compound. After what felt like a good half hour or so of running they ended up in a bunker with two large metal doors spanning the entire height of the building at the far end. They made their way up to it breathing heavy. Sophia collapsed on some sandbags that were piled next to the door and Eliza lay down, sprawled out on the floor.

"Are we finally safe Eliza?" Sophia said between breaths.

"We are very safe now Sophia." Eliza said pulling her stripped t-shirt and band hoodie off to cool down. She tossed them against the door and lay back down on the cool cement under her bare back in just her bra.

"Ohh Eliza are you getting naked?" Sophia asked while giggling from being dehydrated.

"Hey, don't get any ideas this isn't playing dares back at Carl's tent and don't look at me when I am topless you pervert." Eliza said in a snotty manner.

"Pervert? Your the one who let Carl fuck you up the ass in front of me, you pervert." Sophia joked

"Ya, well you were the one who ate my pussy like a lesbian in heat in front of carl, you pervert." Eliza shot back.

"That was a dare!" Sophia said sitting up and sliding down next to Eliza.

"No it wasn't, Carl left to get condoms and you started tongue-fucking me." Eliza said now talking with her hands while getting nervous.

"Ya . . . well you were you know, laying there naked with your legs spread. I smelled you and how wet you were and . . . you know." Sophia began tracing her finger along Eliza's naked stomach upwards towards her round perky breasts.

"Sophia! Whats the matter with you, your acting odd." Eliza said sitting up on her elbows as Sophia came in for a kiss. The two locked lips as Eliza's eyes went wide. Sophia then slid her tongue into Eliza's mouth and slid her hand under Eliza's bra, cupping her tit.

"Umm," moaned Sophia. "I've had you on my mind for a while now. I'll never shake the memory of that night," she said sweetly while looking into Eliza's brown eyes as she slid her hand all over and undid Eliza's bra causing her bigger round breasts to bounce out and stick straight up. She then slowly mouthed her nipples and kissed her breasts as Eliza's eyes rolled back in her head. Eliza lay back on the concrete as Sophia unbuttoned and began sliding off her jeans until Eliza was bare butt on the ground. Sophia then pushed her legs open and slid her face down into Eliza's pussy making sure to get a good smell of her scent as she peeled her lips open causing Eliza's wetness to spill out and run down her butt. "Ohh your wet for me aren't you?" She said before plunging her tongue into Eliza's pink wet pussy.

Eliza put her hands on the back of Sophia's head and pulled her in tight to her crotch to get more pressure on her clit from Sophia's tongue and began to moan. The pleasure of having this blonde bombshell once again eating her out as she lay bare ass naked to the world in this large room turned her on. Her nipples stood erect as her chest slowly bounced while rubbing her pussy across Sophia's tongue.

Sophia followed the line of wetness down Eliza's butt and slid her finger up and into her while licking her out. She felt Eliza spread her butt to allow the finger to go insider her and her moan suggested that she quite enjoyed the feeling. Sophia, getting more and more turned on, crawled up to her knees and lifted Eliza's legs straight up so her toes were way up in the air. Oblivious to her, Eliza's toes hit a computer keyboard attached to the big metal doors that turned on a computer. As her toes poked the keys the two girls enjoyed each other into ecstasy.

Suddenly a voice came from the computer, "Code accepted. Welcome general." Red lights began to swirl and flash about the room as Sophia looked up from Eliza's crotch at what was happening, her chin covered in slobber and her friends pussy juice.

"What is it?" Eliza asked pulling her scattered clothing back on in a panic.

Both girls watched silently as the doors slid open revealing a dusty hallway with old cobwebs that lead down an ominous hallway beyond their sight . . .

**Wow, how did it come to this? A major battle is underway in Euphoria as the amazon's battle Carl's harem, who will win? Carl tries to persuade Kathryn to join his cause? Is he successful? Where the hell did Lizzie go? What is Suki going to do with that jet? Wait, did this chapter have almost no sex except a quickly snuck in scene at the end that was obvious? Is anyone even reading this? Oh I guess you are going to have to stay tuned for the next chapter for answers. Come on, you love a good cliffhanger right?  
**


	6. Before All Hope Is Lost

**Timber (Nightcore Version / Buu)- Pitbul**l

Kate held a tight grip around the throat of one of the amazon sisters. "Why do you attack me? I've defended this utopia against every enemy and I bring the Creed back with me to lead us into a glorious future."

Struggling to breathe the amazon said. "Our queen has denounced you sister . . . *cough* . . . I follow her word as I must . . . *cough* . . . defeat her and we can rally behind you and the Creed without dishonor, forgive us." At that Kate smashed her elbow into the temple of the amazons face rendering her unconscious as she understood the girl was just following the amazon code of honor and could not disobey the queen directly.

She turned to see two more well trained amazons, one with long black hair the other with soft brown curls, pull spears on her and rush to run her through. She phased, quickly reappearing to the right of the one with black hair. Grabbing a fistful of the amazon's hair she tugged the girls head back right into her waiting fist. As the black haired amazon crumpled to the ground Kate phased again and appeared behind the amazon with the brown curls. She locked her arms around the girls waist from behind and pulled back hard. Both girls went backwards with Kate arching her back and lifting, as she went the amazon came down hard on the back of her neck and was instantly knocked out upon hitting the hard ground.

Kate spun back to her allies in the circle. "Don't kill them, they are just protecting the tribe!" She shouted as Lucy lowered her rifle and swore.

"Looks like were going back to basics sis," Ellie said with a coy smile to Lucy as she dropped the bow and arrows.

"Abernathy style," Lucy said returning Ellie's smile and cracking her knuckles.

Across the circle Majd stood concentrating as she lifted a running amazon with a ginger braid covered in beaded necklaces into the air. Lucy taking the que ran up from behind Majd, did a flip in the air and landed on one knee before slowing rising as her skin began to glow. She reached out for the terrified, ginger, braided amazon and grabbed hold of her ankle. Lucy began to spin her in the air, a good full three rotations before rocketing her skyward over a metal building in the distance.

Three amazon's chased Ester up the wooden steps of the throne to the top terrace before she turned to confront them. She shifted into the form of the first girl with massive tits causing the amazon to stop in shock at seeing herself. Ester reached out and grabbed her by the leather cord she wore around her neck and jerked hard towards her as she delivered a strong headbutt to the girls nose. Blood sprayed all over as the big breasted amazon went down holding her face.

She then circled the throne to confront a dark skinned amazon who stopped in confusion as Ester took on the form of Bethany and commanded her to stop. In that moment she used the distraction to grab a hold of the girls hair and pull her off balance and off the top of the terrace causing her to fall and land in some bushes below. The final amazon holding her spear hesitantly looked up at Ester who bore the image of the amazon queen still. "Just like . . . run okay?" Ester said in the form of the queen moving her hands in a mocking gesture. The amazon looked down at her tribal sister with the busted nose, her blood running all over her large breasts and over to where the dark skinned one was tossed off the terrace and then tossed her spear down at Ester's feet and ran as fast as she could back down the steps to put distance between her and the entire situation.

At the center of the circle Carl stood squaring off against Kathryn who walked slowly with her hips and shoulders swaying from side to side, her amazon sister's fighting all around them. "So you wish to try to humble the great amazon's and use them to wage your war? Use them as playthings to satisfy your cock ego?" She said with a flippant gasp while locking eyes on him and pausing with her mouth open and head lowered out towards him mockingly.

"Kathryn you get us all wrong, your mind has been swayed by Bethany. I don't plan on using the amazons, I plan on leading them into the glory of battle, not keeping them cooped up in this place, their talent wasted. Think of it, you as their general surely, leading them as the strong arm of Euphoria across the lands, calming allies and defeating enemies as you go. I see the glory in you wanting to shine through, not be repressed by Bethany in this place." Carl delivered his speech while the two circled each other, Kathryn with sword in hand, Carl unarmed.

Kathryn paused for a second on the words Carl had spoken, looking down at the sword in her hand as if she was thinking over what he was saying. Suddenly a tall carved totem crashed down just missing her but causing her to fall backwards onto her butt. Kathryn looked over to see a glowing Lucy some twenty feet away. "Liar! You tried to distract me so your glowing whore could kill me without honor," She put her hands behind her and lifted up and to the side, twisting to get to her knees and awkwardly getting to her feet as she dusted off her butt causing it to jiggle a small bit. She then bent over and picked up her blade with two hands before putting it into her main hand and holding it out wavering towards Carl. "Now fight me with honor," She said tossing her hair back and to the side.

"Lucy! No! I got this," Carl yelled over to her before turning back to Kathryn. "If I must," Carl said. "But I am unarmed."

Kathryn looked around the large dirt circle for any type of weapon when she spied a wooden pole the size of a bat. She walked over to it, taking the time to clumsily tuck her sword into her tiny leather thong strap at her waist. She then squat down before it and lifted it up shaking the dirt off it as she rose, her eyes fixed on the wood that was about the size of a bat. She then turned, took a step with her one foot, arched her arm way back and threw it forward while over extending her arm causing the wooden bat to shoot down at the ground near her feet. The bat, hit the ground and ricocheted forward towards Carl landing far to his left. "There, defend yourself." Kathryn said carefully removing the sword from the thin strap of her leather thong with both hands.

"As you suggest Kathryn," Carl said moving over to pick up the bat. "But promise me that you will join me when I best you in combat, deal?"

"Ha!" Kathryn laughed, "I have bested so many would be attackers to this tribe, your no different."

Carl playing along, but knowing full well this girl had never seen combat did his best to put on a show for Kathryn. Every time she attacked with her sword, he would wait till the last second before rolling out of the way or blocking it with this wooden bat and pretending she was besting him.

Ellie had been working her way through the groups of amazons who tried to take her on one by one until her crotch pulsed with a strange feeling. Her girl-cock was getting hard and felt odd, as if the whole thing wasn't odd enough for her. It pushed and pushed against her jeans until she had to unbutton them and pull it out. It was huge! Much bigger than before and stood fully erect. She gripped it hard with two hands around the base and felt something insider her rising. The sky above darkened as thick black clouds rolled in, the rumble of thunder started overhead as her eyes rolled up in her head and her vision turned black. Around her a sparkling silver light began to emanate while a group of amazons ran over before stopping to take in the sight. Suddenly Ellie's vision came to her as if looking down upon herself, she turned towards the group and aimed her girl-cock which began to spasm before the silver light flashed and slid down her body, launching a full blast of white liquid outward towards the amazons. The blast hit them hard and sent them flying backwards, covering them in her girl cum.

Lucy looked over to see Ellie at the center of this coming storm, her girl-cock in hand having just laid waste to a troupe of amazons with it's blast. She looked dumbfounded as she mouthed the words. "What the absolute fuck . . ."

**Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins**

Suki climbed into the cockpit of the army jet, letting herself take it all in before she went into full on pilot mode. She had never had the joy of taking a fully armed U.S. jet capable of flying at insane speeds out for a spin. She reached back and put on the helmet, making sure to strap on the oxygen mask and lower the shaded visor as she strapped herself in.

The jet started with a loud whirl as the engines fired up under each wing. A small button on the glass dome of the cockpit opened the door of the hanger allowing her to slowly drive the jet out an onto a runway. Amazon's were running about outside as Suki motioned for them to move out of her way with her hand as she was driving the jet forward. A set of voice commands that she didn't quite understand came over the speaker in her helmet but she continued to flip switches and pull leavers to get the jet into take off mode.

Suki sang the words "Danger zone." Before thrusting the hand lever forward forcing the jet to rocket down the runway and shoot off into the darkening sky above.

**Coin Operated Boy - Dresden Dolls**

Lizzie giggled at the walkers who were gathering in mass around the fence having been alerted to the noise coming from inside Euphoria. She chatted up a few of them, asking them questions and throwing a ball to one in an attempt to play catch with it. "Aww I feel bad that you are all missing the party were having here. I think everyone would be happy to see you and I don't think they didn't mean to send you party invitations, maybe . . . maybe well they got lost in the mail you know."

The body of an amazon with a ginger braid suddenly landed back along down the fence line where Lizzie was. She tilted her head to look. "Hmm, raining amazon's? Very odd."

Looking at her own feet as she kicked a rock Lizzie's eyes were drawn over to a large pair of bolt cutters leaning up against some metal military crates. "Hey, I know. If I let you in, you can some dance with the others. Would you like that?" She asked a walker woman who was pressed against the steel fence. Lizzie took the woman's hand that was reaching through the fence and began to move it in a dancing manner for a few moments before skipping off to retrieve the bolt cutters.

**Dark Military Post-apocalyptic Epic Music! Powerful soundtrack**

Sophia and Eliza walked down the dark, cobweb filled hallway past tarp covered objects and past old computers that were turning on and glowing with a sickly pale green light. After what felt like a good hour of navigating the corridor they came to an elevator shaft covered in large steel mesh that descended downwards into complete darkness.

"I think we need to go and find Carl, he would want to know about this Sophia." Eliza said with her arms crossed.

"Come on Eliza, your not scared now are you?" Sophia joked while looking around for a way to open the mesh door of the elevator.

"No, I'm not scared. I just don't know why were down here exploring while everyone is fighting back there." Eliza said.

"Do you want to go back and fight Eliza?" Sophia asked flexing her arm mockingly to Eliza. She pulled on the far left and the elevator door slid open a small bit allowing her to put her hand in and pull. "Hey give me a hand will you?"

Eliza slid up between Sophia's arms and pulled on the door too, which slid with a rusty squeak about halfway open. It was enough to slip inside. "You are not trying to use this old thing are you?" Eliza asked.

"Look Eliza, if we can't do what the other girls can do, then what are we to Carl right? We need to bring him something, something powerful, something useful, you know, to show our worth." Sophia pleaded. "I can feel there is something here that's important or why would it be all locked up and hidden below the compound."

The two girls entered the rusted elevator and found a control panel inside a metal box on the wall. Sophia reached out for the downward button before saying, "Here goes." The elevator heaved at first, pulling away from the rusted pulleys that held the giant metal cables. The elevator rocked back and forth violently at first causing both girls to scream in fright. "It's okay, it's fine now see Eliza."

"I completely pissed my pants Sophia, great!" Eliza said as the elevator descended down into the dark below a red light spinning on the top of the cage cast shadows on their faces.

**KONGOS - Come with Me Now**

The fight raged on as Lucy and Kate were competing for knock out's. Kate would shout out a number followed by Lucy shouting out another. The two girls were using their powers with sinful delight.

"I call the curvy bitch," Lucy said running for an amazon with thick breeding thighs. She ran up and delivered a hard uppercut to the amazon's jaw lifting her up off the ground and knocking her a good ten feet backward into the dirt.

"Aww no fair, I wanted to put her down." Kate said sulking as she turned to see who else was near by. She caught sight of a younger brown haired girl with soft features who had joined the fight and phased over to her. "Who's side are you on?" She asked the girl who was clearly frightened by Kate's power.

"I am on the side of our sisters, fellow amazon." She said with an Indian accent. "And you are one. Everyone here knows you Kate and trusts you. Do not go about this with force you need to use cunning if you are to beat Bethany and her general Kathryn."

"Speaking of that, where did that usurping bitch get to?" Kate said looking around.

"You know where the leader's tents are. Go. There you will find Bethany and confront her, but you must have a witness." The young amazon reminded her.

"Thank you," Said Kate as she brought her knee up quickly into the girl's face, putting her down quickly.

"Carl!" Kate called out. "On the move." Kate pointed to an area behind the wooden terrace where some large tents were set up in the distance.

Carl nodded and started to lead Kathryn towards the tent, defending against her attacks as he went.

Kate arrived first having run down a dirt path and into view of three large animal skin tents. The middle one bore the skull of a great elk that was worshiped for a time and also signaled the tent as belonging to the amazon queen. Kate ran up to the large curtain and pulled it open to slip inside. Inside Bethany was gathering things and putting them into a large case. Hearing someone enter she pulled a blade out. "Who's there?" She asked nervously.

Walking into torch light Kate responded. "The so called bringer of the false Creed."

"Kate, well no matter the amazon's will never listen to you. I am their rightful queen and they do as I say." Bethany said brandishing the blade.

Carl battled Kathryn up the dirt path towards the tent's where Kate had gone to. They battled off the path and around to the back where Carl lifted a flap of the tents hide and vanished inside to run from Kathryn. Seeing him vanish inside Kathryn lifted the tent hide and walked into the darkened part of the large tent silently as she looked for the fleeing Carl.

"I do not understand why you felt the need to kill Rina and why you keep the amazon's lazy and weak inside this tribe. You deny them the glory of the hunt, the experience of battle, you use them to defend your position as leader and nothing more. This once great tribe is being reduced to nothing as we speak, is this what you want for their future?" Kate asked as she circled the inside of the tent her eyes locked on Bethany.

"I suppose you have all the answers do you Kate? You lead Ester and Majd away from here based on fables and spend years out in the wild lands looking for a man based off a story as told by generations of our superstitious leaders. While I sat here watching these old women waiting and praying for something that was never going to happen. I watched as our sisters died, one after another in raids while being told to go out into the wild. Were you here to watch your friends get raped and murdered while being sent out to search for fables?" Bethany ranted while holding the blade on Kate and counter circling her in the tent.

"It is not for you to decide what is worth dying for Bethany. The amazons have always fought without fear of these things and with honor while doing so to find the Creed. Each would have gladly given her life to be the one to return with the Creed and bring glory to the tribe. I see that you are saddened by the loss of our sisters, but you bring them dishonor by keeping them from searching and fighting. Even now I bring the Creed to you for you to see with your own eyes and you deny him, why? What do you fear so much?" Kate asked.

"I don't fear your Creed Kate and yes I know he is the Creed. I have known since I first saw him with my own eyes, it is obvious to everyone. I am queen however and I will not be giving up my throne to serve this man anytime soon. I have Kathryn to see to that, she follows my orders and our sisters follow her, so as long as I keep her believing that he is not the Creed she will drive you from this place and you and your Creed can wander the wild lands for the rest of your shitty lives. See I have everything I need here, power, food, safety, things you don't and I will not give them up willingly to anyone else. I have taken them from Rina and with strong generals like Kathryn serving me, I will ensure no one takes them from me." Bethany said aloud.

"My queen?" Kathryn said coming froward from the far back of the large tent to stand in the light of the main room. "He . . . he is the Creed? I don't understand, you were using me to keep you on the throne?"

"Kathryn!" Bethany exclaimed as she was surprised by the arrival of her general. "No, she's twisted my words. Kate is after the throne, she wishes to remove me and have you and our sisters executed by her false Creed. Kill her Kathryn! Slay that bitch where she stands." Bethany ordered as she shouted and shook her fists.

Carl walked into the light and stood beside Kate who stood still, her eyes on Bethany. "You see Kathryn, Bethany is the one who is lying here. She used you to keep herself in power and keep you in the dark. Now what do you say now?"

"what is it you are trying here Kate?" Kathryn said raising her sword towards her and Carl. "Is it true? Is this soulless ginger bitch twister your words my queen?" She flicked her hair back and to the side then turned to look over at Bethany.

"Yes! Yes Kathryn! Kate is the one who is trying to take the throne for her own and enslave us to this false Creed. Run her through, cut the bitches head from her shoulders!" Bethany began shouting.

" . . . but wait. Did I not hear you say that he is the actual Creed?" Kathryn pursed her lips while looking at Bethany.

"Just kill her!" Bethany shouted while clenching her fists and straining her neck.

"I don't . . . " Kathryn began when suddenly a group of walkers entered the tent and began screeching.

Carl and Kate moved back to back to defend against the threat while Bethany's eyes went wide, she grabbed her bag and ran for a ladder nearby climbing out of the danger. Kathryn gasped and fumbled her sword out of her hand before turning to run with her arms flailing at her sides.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Bethany grabbed her things and began climbing a ladder behind her up to the next level of the tent where she could escape.

The first walker who wore a plaid shirt ran up to Carl attempting to bite him. Kate seeing this was able to phase from behind him and appear right in front of her delivering a hard punch to the walkers face. Her punch was so strong that her fist burst through the back of the walkers head spraying black blood flying backwards. She then spun around the falling walker and leaped into the air where she phased out and reappeared above another walker in a blue dress. She came down hard onto the walkers head crushing it as she fell. The third walker was on her fast, but Kate was able to back flip and get some distance between them. As the third walker ran forward Kate punched from down on one knee upwards catching the walker in the dick and thrusting it up and into his chest, she then spun and planted her elbow into the face of the walker shattering the skull on the right side of it's face.

"Let's get back to the circle to see if everyone is okay," Carl suggested to Kate who nodded with approval.

**Coin Operated Boy - Dresden Dolls (Continued)**

The circle at the centre of Euphoria was chaos. Amazon's battled Carl's harem and walkers, Carl's harem battled amazons walkers and walkers went for anyone living as they flooded in through a break in the fence near the north end of the compound. Majd spun left and right pulling amazon and walker alike into the air as Lucy was tumbling across the battlefield grabbing limbs and flinging levitating bodies high into the sky. Bodies fell like hail stones onto the metal roofs of the military buildings in the distance.

Ellie stood at the eye of the storm, her eyes rolled up, her tongue out with an expression of ecstasy, gripping her throbbing girl-cock as bolts of silver energy crashed down all around her exploding amazon and walker alike. Young warrior girls were turned into bloody pulp as they ran from the blasts.

Ester ran across the camp the wind wiping her long black hair wildly as her tits bounced in their tiny leather top. She fled the chaos northward where Sophia, Eliza, Lizzie and Suki had ran off to earlier until she came to an area where the fence was cut open and some walkers were flooding through. She climbed up a pipe on the side of a large metal building and then onto a small ledge on the second floor near some windows. Below she noticed Lizzie who was laughing and running from the walkers. She would run from some then turn around and smack them before running off while yelling "Your it!"

"Lizzie, quick climb up here. Somehow walkers had gotten in." Ester shouted down to her.

"No, cause I let them, "Lizzie said laughing and running from one of the walkers she had just tagged.

"You let them in? Why would you do that?" Ester shouted

"Cause they wanted to come to the party too! They are making new friends with the amazons now." Lizzie giggled

"Did you see where Sophia and the other's went to?" Ester shouted again, watching Lizzie run around.

"They are okay now, they are bringing Carl his future. Your gonna wanna move though." Lizzie shouted back up while running and giggling.

"What do you mean?" Ester shouted down just as the body of a young amazon girl came flying through the air hitting her in her big chest. The amazon's body fell to the ground below and was swarmed by walkers as Ester slipped on the ledge after taking the hit and began to fall. She was able to grip onto a near by window sill to stop her fall and death below just in time.

"Ha ha!" Lizzie laughed, "You got amazoned." She was bent over laughing with tear filled eyes.

**Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins (Continued)**

Suki's jet cut through the air at super sonic speeds as she recovered from a side spin and came in low across the compound. Lifting a small metal cover with her thumb on the joystick she pressed the red button unleashing a hailstorm of bullets into the crowd below. The first strafe cut amazons and walkers in half as she buzzed the courtyard. Lucy nearly avoided getting caught in the blast by tumbling backwards and out of the way.

The jet shook violently as it crossed near where Ellie stood and for a quick second lost power as it was covered with a silver light. "Oh No!" Suki said out loud as she banged on the control gauges that whirled around in all directions. "No work, no work!" She said as she tried different levers and switches to get the jet to right it's self.

Losing altitude she reached under the seat frantically looking for an ejection lever when the jet became suddenly stable again. The silver light had passed and she was able to get things under control quickly. She brought the jet up high giving her a wide view over the military compound which was massive, when her eyes caught a large series of dome like fuel tanks. "Oh, big boom!" She shouted out loud engaging the jet's thrusters and steering towards them.

She again lifted the metal cover and was ready to fire upon the upcoming tanks when she saw something flicker on her screen. She hit a button marked 'target lock' which outlined the fuel tanks on her computer screen with a target indicator. Then a light flashed that said 'fire missile' on the bottom of the screen. "Yeah! Big boom for sure." She said pressing the button to fire two missiles from below her wings that shot off forward leaving white smoke trails behind.

She took the jet up high and banked hard to the east as the missiles raced forward and down into the amazon camp towards the fuel tanks. It was only seconds before the missiles hit exploding a massive cloud of black smoke into the air above.

**My name is human / Highly Suspect**

"Did you feel that?" Eliza asked Sophia as the elevator shook a tiny bit.

"It's an old elevator Eliza, it's going to shake now and then." Sophia responded.

"It felt like something blew up, maybe just my imagination then, but I don't think so Sophia." Eliza said sarcastically as the elevator came to a halt what felt like a good twenty minuets later.

Eliza had taken off her pissy underwear and threw them on the floor of the elevator as she lectured Sophia for scaring her earlier.

The two girls pushed the rusted door open again and exited onto a pile of fallen debris from far above that had long since crashed down below to the bottom of the open elevator area.

"Where is this?" Eliza asked

"We are deep underground that is for sure." Sophia added as she looked about the dark corridor, the red light from the elevator still spinning and casting shadows all around. Sophia noticed a small plastic box mounted to the far wall and went over to open it. She pulled out a flashlight from inside and turned it on. The flashlight lit up the long hallway before them that had old offices to the left and right with broken windows and missing doors.

"Sophia?" Eliza said. "I don't like this place."

"It's just a secret abandoned office below an old military base, there nothing to fear Eliza." Sophia said taking her hand in hers nervously.

The two girls wandered the dark hallways of the offices until they came to a set of prison like bars that acted as a door before them. To the right was a steel wire lined window that looked like an old guard post. The jailed door was unlocked and covered in what must have been old blood, the two girls pulled hard on it until they opened it enough to squeeze through. Just ahead they were met with another large solid iron door that had a device on it's right big enough for a key card. Two lights sat above the door and the red light was currently lit.

"Let's check that front guard post." Sophia said excitedly, her curiously taking over."

"Sophia, I think we should go back now." Eliza said while rubbing her arm nervously.

Sophia jogged over to the guard post by the jailed door and began to rummage through a desk. She found a key ring with many keys as well as a series of key cards of different colors. She then jogged back to Eliza who was standing by the large iron door and began using the cards in the machine until the light above the door went off and the green light came on.

A loud hiss came from the door as well as a light mist from the depressurization from the inside of the room beyond. The girls entered a brightly lit white room as the door closed behind them. Eliza ran back to the door and pressed against it looking for a way to open it as Sophia walked further into the room which seemed to spin. After a half rotation a large black window came into view and sat silently before them.

Sophia pressed her face and hands against the glass to see inside. There were only skeletal remains sitting half slumped over in chairs as she moved back away from the glass looking up and all around the room. "We have to break this glass Eliza." She said

"Use the flashlight then." Eliza said coming over to Sophia, taking it from her hand and tossing it at the glass which cracked into a circular pattern and fell back to the floor.

Sophia repeated throwing the flashlight at the window until it cracked enough to make a hole. She then pulled off her hoodie so she only wore her pink polo shirt and used it to pull away at the window until she made the hole big enough to crawl through.

Entering the control room she looked about and could see many room's on different monitors. The doors and rooms to the various monitored area's were mostly destroyed however one had managed to survive and displayed the image of another large iron door with glowing blue light around the frame.

"Come on silly." Sophia said to Eliza as she helped her though the glass and into the control room. The girls then made way out of the room and into a brightly lit white hallway that ran in many directions. The brilliant white of the hall was scared by constant cave in's and ceiling collapses. They navigated their way to where Sophia had seen the blue lit doorway after what felt like an hour.

Sophia tried another of the key cards in the device on the door. It beeped and a green light lit on a indicator above the door as the door slid open to the side revealing a staircase leading downwards.

They walked down the cold stone stairs of the dark room towards a soft red light coming from deeper inside. "What if what is kept in here is radioactive or a missile or something Sophia?" Eliza asked, "We should come back with the others."

"Come on Eliza, we are almost there. Let's just check it out then if it's more than we can handle I swear we will go back okay?" Sophia said walking deeper into the room.

The sound of dripping water came from just ahead as the two girls walked off a tile floor and into a cavernous rock floor. The room that they stood in was now a natural cave and no longer part of the complex. As they rounded a corner they came across a large stone fountain in the centre of the room.

"Who's there?" Came a soft voice. A wild looking nude woman with piercing green eyes and wild frizzy brown hair came walking around the side of the fountain. She stood before them bare butt looking as if she hadn't seen a soul in ages. She was short, with a defined core and a wild look in her eye.

"Who are you? How long have you been in here?" Asked Sophia.

"Time? Time has no meaning to me anymore . . . " The wild girl trailed off while starring at the two girls.

"I think we found something very important Sophia." Eliza said starring at the naked athletic wild girl.

"I think you are right Eliza, Carl will be very proud of us for this." Sophia said back.

**Blow up the outside world \ Soundgarden**

Carl, Kate and Kathryn ran into the chaos of the amazon circle at the centre of the compound as fire raged on many buildings after the fuel tanks had exploded. Walkers were everywhere battling against amazons and body parts from the earlier explosion were splattered all around. They stood taking in the scene all around them.

Ellie stood at the centre of the circle her girl-cock raging in her hand, eyes rolled back into her head, tongue out and mouth open as a darkened storm raged above her. Bolts of silver light crashed down upon her now naked body, after having shredded her clothing. The silver light pulsed off her erect pink nipples and off the end of her girl-cock exploding forward into walkers slaying them instantly. Every once and a while silver bolts of energy split from the clouds above and raced down to explode holes in the ground all around.

Majd was down on one knee before Ellie facing away from her and trying to keep multiple walkers and amazons levitated in the air at once. Sweat ran down her forehead as she concentrated on her powers. Lucy ran back and forth, throwing punches and tossing the floating amazons and walkers high into the sky above. She was panting as well, having almost exhausted all of her energy. Upon seeing Carl and Kate she ran over and fell to her knees before them.

"Master, things are fucking out of control here. Were exhausted and the horde isn't ending, things have gone beyond fucked." Lucy said out of breath as sweat ran down her face.

Placing his hand on her shoulder Carl reassured her. "It certainly seems that way, Lucy. This wasn't how my arrival in Euphoria was to go at all, time to set things right"

Carl stood among the chaos all around him with his hand on Lucy's shoulder as Kate and Kathryn flanked him, Ellie and Majd not far from him battling away as more and more walkers flooded in from the fence that Lizzie had opened while Suki's jet did a flyby over head wondering where Sophia and Eliza had gotten off to.

**It looks like things haven't worked out as they had planned upon arriving in Euphoria for Carl and his harem, however it seems like he is ready to make this all right again and put an end to this battle once and for all. Stay with us for the final chapter of this tale coming up as Carl will bring order to Euphoria.**

**Thanks for being patient while I continue to write this story through to it's epic conclusion and then launch into an original tale and the sequel. Thank you to our community who supports this tale and offers words of encouragement.**


	7. It All Comes Down to This

**Look for "The Rogue Missions" on FictionPress and "** **Mayhem and Pleasure" on FanFiction and AO3. *Songs to be added later. Thank you for the amazing ride.  
**

**Song Name / Artist  
**

Sophia slid her top off and let it fall to the ground, revealing her large, round, perfect, naked breasts.

"That's what must happen, blonde one. Once you are naked you can enter the waters pure as nature intended you to." The strange curly brown haired amazon said perched on the side of the fountain watching Sophia undress before her. She had a wild look in her eyes and a smile that would freak most people out, her body was toned and athletic and her skin very young looking for her apparent age.

"Sophia, this fucking bitch seems way off. I bet she's just a perv who wants to see you naked." Eliza said with a snotty attitude. She watched the amazon with un-trusting eyes.

"It's okay Eliza, we just met her. Let's try to not piss off everyone we meet okay?" Sophia said taking down her pants and revealing her still wet bald pussy. Strands of sticky wetness pulled from her pants to her soft pink lips as she took them off. The smell of her vagina became noticeable to both girls as well.

"Are you still horny? I can smell your wetness Sophia." Eliza said shocked that her friend was still wet from when they had been with each other not long ago.

"Thanks for calling attention to it Eliza." Sophia said embarrassed now standing naked before the amazon. She felt the amazon's eyes on her naked body as she stood bare butt before her.

The unnamed amazon walked over to Sophia and cupped her breast, lifting it up and kissing it as she kept eye contact with her. She then slid her hand over Sophia's stomach and down to her pussy where she felt her wetness. "It's okay to be horny, blonde one. I myself have had to seek pleasure with only my fingers these long many years." She then turned Sophia towards the fountain and slapped her hard on the ass leaving a red welt.

"Ouch!" Screamed Sophia as she went forward into the cool water. The cold made her nipples erect and curled her toes as she waded waist deep in the waters. "Do I need to drink it or bathe in it or?" Sophia asked confused.

"Just let the waters do their job." The amazon said walking over and sizing up Eliza. She moved slowly towards her without breaking eye contact. The girl had muscle on her arms and a flat stomach, but a rather larger set of thighs that rubbed while she walked.

"Sophia just what do you think this fountain is anyways?" Eliza asked, watching the amazon for any odd moves she might make towards her.

"Well Eliza, our friend has been down here for a very, very long time and she looks like shes in her teens so I would assume that this is a very special fountain indeed and that Carl will be over the moon with us when he finds out what I have found for him." Sophia said running her hands through the cool, pure waters. She felt a tingle on her skin and a feeling of pure euphoria wash over her. Sophia suddenly orgasmed and slid to her knees into the water which then rose to her chin. "Is it? Can it be?" She asked.

"It is indeed. The US Army found this long ago and brought it here along with many other artifacts they hid away down here in the dark. You found this one which has survived many a cave-in and allowed me to remain so young all these long years." She slid around back of Eliza and began smelling her hair, before moving a hand around her body and pulling her in close. "I haven't felt the touch of another woman in quite sometime you know." The amazon said.

"Umm bitch you ain't gonna feel anything but a fist in a minuet if you don't back off." Eliza said pulling away.

The amazon laughed as Sophia tried to calm Eliza down. "Hey, get your butt in here with me then." Sophia said to Eliza who was making distance from the amazon.

Eliza pulled off her shirt revealing her bigger chest as the amazon's eyes widened while drinking in Eliza's bare breasts. She slid her arm over her nipples to cover them from being looked at and slid off her pants to wade into the water. "Fuck, Sophia! It's freezing." She yelled out.

Sophia swam over to Eliza and embraced her in an attempt to warm her up. "You will warm up in a second okay, stop freaking out."

"What the hell." Eliza said touching Sophia's face which was softer and younger than minuets ago. She looked like a teen again, like when they first had met after the apocalypse had happened. "What happened your so much younger now?"

"Don't you understand what this is Eliza?" Sophia said gently stroking her hair.

Both girls looked over to the amazon who stood biting her lip and smiling while looking back at them naked in the water.

**Song name / Artist**

Ester pulled herself up onto the ledge as the last of the walkers headed for the crowd at the centre of the compound. She tried to slow her heart from racing as she lay on her back high above where Lizzie was dancing and singing below. The little tune she was singing and giggling to while being so reckless pissed her off beyond anything. Seeing her amazon sisters, tossed about, killed because of what Lizzie was doing was too much.

Ester stood up with rage in her eyes and leaped off the ledge towards Lizzie grabbing her by her dirty blonde hair and pulling her to the ground. Lizzie's head bounced off the dirt as she came crashing down hard. Ester then rolled over on top of Lizzie who was still laughing even after being knocked silly. Ester began smashing in her in her face with her fists. Blood shot up from Lizzies busted lips and nose as Ester hit her over and over, finally sick of her craziness. "You crazy little bitch! This isn't a game, stop fucking laughing!" Ester screamed as she drove elbows into Lizzie's head continuing to cut her open, hit after hit.

Lizzie started crying loudly and hysterically while trying to catch her breath between the beatings. The blood that covered her face made her look wild and insane as she shrieked in pain from being hit. She screamed with horror at the attack and at not knowing why it was happening. She struggled to get out from under Esters position on top of her, pissing her pants in the attempt.

Ester cooled down after unleashing her fury and slid off Lizzie letting the anger wash over her as she was clearly stronger than Lizzie. "Hey, like I am sorry okay, but your hurting people. Our people, you got my sisters killed you know and you put the Creeds life in danger." She said standing and brushing the dirt off her tiny leather thong. Ester walked over to Lizzie and extended her hand to help her up, but Lizzie knocked it away.

"NO! NO!" She shrieked, her mouth as far wide as she could while blood ran down her face and her eyes shot daggers into Ester. Lizzie crawled backwards and struggled to her feet while pulling back in fear of Ester. Lizzie managed to her feet, put her arm over her face and began to run as fast as she could away from the fence while her blood continued to spray onto the ground.

"Stop! Don't run off Lizzie." Ester called out after her as Lizzie ran away in terror. "Dammit." Ester put her hands on her hips and kicked the dirt at her feet as she looked about and decided if she should chase after the girl or return to the chaos at the amazon circle.

**Song name / Artist**

A big smile crossed Suki's soft lips as she was still excited from blowing up the compound, she was so excited that she didn't see the missile fired from somewhere below that took out her jet as it exploded hard into her wing causing the jet to spin out of control.

She pushed hard on the controls but they would not respond as alarms buzzed over and over and every control on her panel blinked rapidly. "No crash, fly plane, fly." She shouted panicked using all her strength to try to right the jet. "Come on you, come on." She continued to shout as the jet descended and hit an enormous evergreen pine tree then spun out of control and slid into the dirt below.

"Oh fuck, ya." Suki said still strapped into her seat as the jet lay in ruins and on fire around her. She was bleeding from her head and her eyes were seeing double, it was clear that she had a concussion. Smoke began filling her lungs as she bashed her hands against the glass of the cockpit forcing it outwards so she could escape. She crawled out of the smoky deathtrap and onto the grass, soon into view were shapes of people, people dressed in red jumpsuits, but she couldn't make out their details only shapes. Many hands reached down to pick her up and lift her off the ground as one slipped a black bag over her head and her hands were tied with a plastic zip tie.

"A pilot? She will be a huge asset to jacob." One of the women dressed in red said to another. "He will favor us greatly for this."

"Quickly, let's get her back to the compound before anyone notices. Come on now Marry-Beth." Another said as they had Suki held up between two of them carrying her off towards a large grey hummer. Suki was tossed into the back of the vehicle as two people slid into seats on either side of her stinking of sweat and heat.

"Now you just keep quiet, you hear me rice girl?" One of the kidnappers mocked from the front seat as she slapped her hand hard into Suki's bagged face.

**Song name / Artist**

"Go now Lucy and take Majd with you. Get to cover like you have been told." Carl said standing bravely as he looked over the mass of chaos that now engulfed the centre of the amazon compound.

Lucy stood up from panting and wiped her mouth as she caught her breath, her hair whipping wildly in the windstorm. "Whatever your planning to do, do it fucking wickedly Master." She said with a smile before turning and running over to where Majd was kneeling down in front of Ellie. "Time to go gorgeous." She slipped her arms around Majd's lithe waist and lifted her to her feet before giving her a small smack on her ass. Majd's jet black long hair blew into her face as she stood and tried to tie it back into a braid.

Majd nodded to Lucy and reached out for her hand as Lucy pulled her off in the direction of some metal buildings. "It's been a blast playing toss the amazon with you Majd, but I have a feeling something fucking wild is about to happen and we don't want to get our assholes fucked if we stay here." She shot a concerned glance over to her sister Ellie who was at the epic centre of her own energy storm.

"Your sister will be so fine. We need ta-go now, there's nothing you could do for her 'n the Creed will not have anything bad happen to her ya know." Majd said reassuring Lucy as she stroked her hand softly.

The two ran until they reached a door leading into a smaller one story building that was decorated with an American flag on the front. Lucy pushed her shoulder hard into the door as she turned the handle popping it open so her and Majd could get inside. Majd and Lucy both forced the door back shut against the whipping wind that tried to knock the door inwards, then both girls collapsed in exhaustion.

Lucy laughed. "Did you see the look on that amazons fucking face when I launched her skyward?" She sat next to Majd with her back on the door, knees up and feet tight against her butt.

"She was scared of it for sure." Majd said with a deep breath and a giggle. She was leaning on Lucy's shoulder as she sat the same way with her back on the door and her knees up, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath now in a calm area away from the crazy wind storm just outside.

"God I hope Ellie's going to be okay, I mean like fuuuuuuuck I don't know what is happening to her. She's just seething power from that big, thick, girl-cock that she's grew. I mean I really like it, but it's kinda scary seeing her out of control like this you know? Our dad taught us both as little girls how to control our emotions, how to control our bodies. I have never seen her in such an out of control state before you know? I love her, I cannot have anything fucking bad happen to her, I would fucking lose my mind." Lucy said with a worried expression on her face, giving in to her emotions in front of Majd.

"Hey I know that it you love her okay? I can see the bond sisters you's share. I mean me 'n Ester are amazon sisters and are very, very close as 'ere raised to be that way, but I see that you love her more than sisters. Just know that the Creed will always take care of you and her, his love for us all is above that of anyone." Majd said as she turned to look into Lucy's eyes. She reached over and tucked strands of Lucy's long brown hair back behind her ear then slid the back of her hand down Lucy's soft cheek in a comforting way.

Lucy's had closed her eyes as Majd reached in to fix her wind blown hair and softly opened them after Majd's hand left her face catching the glance of her dark eyes mirrored in her own. Her soft smile on juicy thick pink lips greeted her as she slowly bit down on her lower lip in a playful way. "You and Ester were raised to be very close? Kinda like army or warrior sisters? You know her touch? Her body?" Lucy felt a warm burst in her pussy and her nipples perk up as she thought about Majd and Ester being raised as warrior sisters in the amazon world. She turned her face towards Majd's hand on her face and gently kissed it.

A sly smile peeked out from Majd's lips as her eyes sank deeply into Lucy's. "As amazons ya, we 'ere taught ta-know each other in every way . . . even intimately. So when there's battle you are close to ya amazon sisters." Majd's eyes looked down and away in a bit of a bashful expression as she slid her hand onto Lucy's thigh and squeezed.

Feeling her breath going short and heart racing Lucy pressed on. "So umm how did that training go? Did you two just get naked and fuck or was there like a ritual or . . ." She reached over to gently rub Majd's hand that was on her thigh to show she liked the affection."

"Well . . . " Majd said softly before leaning in to gently kiss Lucy on her lips. "We started off ta-this." She then moved over more leaning into Lucy and ran her hand over Lucy's large breasts still hiding under her shirt. They kissed passionately, rolling their tongues in each others mouths while breathing heavy. Majd lay forward between Lucy's knees reaching to keep contact with her lips, her hands squeezing Lucy's huge breasts.

Lucy was pinned against the door having her breasts groped as she slid her tongue around in Majd's warm sweet mouth. She took in her smell as her dark hair slid around her face which got her even more turned on. Lucy reached down and gripped Majd's firm little caramel skinned ass cheeks that hung out from under her soft leather deer skin amazon bikini. She pulled upwards and outwards spreading Majd's ass to hear the sound of her wet lips parting and releasing her moist sexual smell. The aroma of Majd's wet pussy hit Lucy's nose which made her breath even heavier and made her even hotter for the hot dark skinned amazon. Their breathing picked up and the groping intensified between them.

Having enough, Majd reached down and grabbed at Lucy's camo tight shirt pulling it up and over her head as her huge breasts popped out and her hair tussled. She threw the shirt into the room, reached forward to cup Lucy's amazingly huge perky tits and began kissing her though her hair that was now in her face. Lucy grabbed and pulled at the leather bikini that covered Majd's firm, little, ass managing to get the bottom band to the side so she could feel the warmth and wetness of Majd's pussy.

Majd slid down to greedily lick and suck on Lucy's erect, pink nipples and get as much of her massive tit in her mouth as possible as Lucy brushed her hair back from her face to watch the tiny amazon. She rubbed the amazon's back before undoing her leather top and pulling it off. Lucy reached under as Majd was sucking on her breasts and began squeezing and feeling the amazon's medium sized, brown nipped tits while letting out moan.

"Enough foreplay!" Lucy said pushing Majd backwards so she was sitting up on her butt and facing her. Both girls with their bare breasts out sat before each other. Lucy reached down to grab Majd by her leather bikini bottoms and pulled down hard on them so they bit into her tiny thighs. She pulled with her strength down across the back of her ass and up over her thighs to her raised knees and down her legs while her cute little feet were upwards in the air. Lucy tossed the amazon's wet bottoms to the floor as she leaned forward pressing between Majd's shins and knees which were upwards in the air. As the amazon's legs spread and thigh's opened the aroma of her wet pussy filled Lucy's face. Lucy continued forward and downwards burring her face into Majd's wet, cummy pussy. The spicy taste of her warm juices exploded on the tongue of Lucy as she pressed past the amazon's lips and deep into her pink moist hole.

At first she couldn't get enough of the taste of the thin, young amazon, lapping up as much as she could as fast as she could. She sucked, pulled and bit on Majd's caramel skinned pussy lips driven wild by the taste and smell of the girl. As she calmed a bit down, she began to work with her fingers, sliding one in at first before adding a second and spreading them inside to stretch her a bit. Lucy used her other hand to finger herself as she had her face buried between the amazon's thighs.

Majd lay backwards on the floor, cupping and pulling on her brown erect nipples as Lucy ate her pussy to climax over and over. She arched her back upwards pressing her medium sized, round tits skyward and biting down on her lower lip while riving in ecstasy. Finally having enough of the climax she forced Lucy's head out of her legs and pulled back as she couldn't take anymore. Lucy crawled forward on top of her pressing her huge breasts down onto Majd's much smaller ones so that they both swelled outwards as they came together her white skin on Majd's caramel skin. Their lips met as their tongues went wild into each others mouths, Majd sucking her taste off of Lucy's tongue. Until Lucy came up for air, brushing her hair off to the side and panting wildly as she bucked her pussy against Majd's while laying in between her legs.

"Sorry, I got overwhelmed by your scent. I didn't mean to go so far with you." Lucy said feeling a bit embarrassed at having lost control. Her heart was beating like crazy and her body was on fire, but she was cooling herself down. "I think that I was really missing my sister and kinda took it out on you. Sorry to treat you like a piece of fuck-meat." She laughed crawling off of Majd.

"Hey it was just-ta moment we shared okay?" Majd said sitting up while bracing herself with her arms behind her body on the floor. "We 'ere sisters now under the Creeds command. There is not better way to know your sisters than being close like this." Majd leaned over and kissed Lucy on her arm gently as Lucy returned a gesture by running her fingers though Majd's raven black hair.

"I think that we are pretty fucking close now Majd. Yes your right, it was a moment shared between sisters of the Creed which I would love to explore again with you but have to admit I am very committed to Ellie and don't think it would be fair to her to lose control like this again with you. Let's just call this a nice moment between us and leave it at that, what do you say." Lucy smiled while pulling her pants back up from her knees and putting her shirt back on.

"Ya Lucy. Just ta moment of passion shared between us sisters of the Creed in this chaos." Majd smiled and began crawling to find her animal skin, bikini, warrior gear.

**Song name / Artist**

The storm surrounding Ellie raged and intensified as the silver light and arcs of power continued to grow. Her girl-cock was throbbing with power as her eyes were white from having rolled up into her head and her tongue was hanging out dripping with saliva. Her red cheeks swelled and her body was grinding forward as her hands gripped around the source of her new powers. Explosions of bodies both amazon and walker sprayed red goo into the air from what once were people and the sounds of battle were drowned out by the winds that swept away all but the heaviest objects. Ellie was a conduit of power.

"Down!" Screamed Kate as she pushed Carl and Kathryn to the ground and held tightly onto his collar with one hand and onto Kathryn's top with her other. The wind whipped around the trio as they braved the onslaught of Ellie's power. "Ellie! Control it!" Kate yelled out but her words were downed out by the chaos around her.

Blackened clouds gathered into a super-cell that centred high above the normally relaxed bard-scout of the Creeds harem. Thunder boomed with ear piercing sounds that were amplified by the metal buildings and shook the very ground. At that moment Ellie's tongue recessed into her mouth and her teeth clenched shut before letting out a terrible scream. As she opened her mouth, silver energy burst heavenward in a beam of such raging energy that anyone near by emptied their bowls and blatters and began to bleed from their ears while being driven to their knees.

The energy dissipated and Ellie began to rise into the air her eyes still white to match her hair, now completely void of color. Her naked form rose and pulsed with a silver light as the winds died down and silence filled the circle of the compound of Euphoria. The walkers were decimated, and many amazons were as well. Blood soaked the soil and stained the ground crimson below her feet.

"Ellie? Ellie?" Kate asked softly towards the floating, naked girl that was pulsing with raw energy. "Are you in there?"

A deep voice that filled all of Euphoria spoke from Ellie's mouth. "Ellie is still here Kate, but I speak to you now from a place of ascension. She has manifested my power in her, given to her by the true Creed, the one you call Carl. Only the true, one Creed could open the gates to the realms of glory. A plane where heroes are celebrated, where true beings chosen to rule are seated at the table of greatness. Some may call this Elysium, some Valhalla, the terms are irrelevant as each culture describes them differently. I come to you at the end of this world, as the dead have risen and walked the earth and mankind lies scattered to the ends of the earth, divided to give focus to your cause, to show you what you should already know." The being turned her head to Carl who stood with glossed over eyes transfixed upon the naked body of Ellie.

Kathryn driven to her knees in awe sat silent as she watched the floating nude image of Ellie drift over to Carl and touch him upon his chest. A sigil of bright white energy burned for a moment upon his breast. A blazen circle with a single glyph shown only for a moment before fading into his body. "This man is the one true Creed who will rule the lands of this new world with power and strength, ten fold that of man before him. He will strike down false Creeds that challenge his throne for he has been chosen by the gods themselves to bring about a new world ruled by might, not governed by the rule of law. A new Kratocracy lead by the true Creed and his harem will change the face of this world. Kate and Kathryn, bare witness to my words and what has transpired this day as you are now both the right and left hand of the Creed."

"Kathryn you will act the right hand of the Creed. You will be his sword," Said the being as she touched Kathryn up on her right hand imbuing a sigil upon her ring finger of white light. Kathryn sat collapsed upon her legs on the ground unable to process what was happening, her bladder emptied embarrassingly beneath her looking up at the divine being.

"Kate, you will act as the left hand of the Creed. You will be his strength," The being said touching her left hand while imbuing a sigil of white light to Kates left ring finger. Kate knelt weeping at receiving the honor. Her joy unmatched.

The figure then returned to a position in front of Carl and spoke. "You are now the one true Creed. This world is yours, take it." With that the white-silver light faded from Ellie's naked body and she fell naked to the ground.

"Kate, Kathryn! Cover the messenger's shame," Carl commanded as the two girls shot upwards and raced to cover Ellie's naked body. Carl touched his chest where he had been given the sigil by the messenger. "It's time we made things right." He said nodding towards the amazon queens tent in the distance.

Stuttering Kathryn spoke up. "I . . I . . I will rally the amazon's my Creed. She was white as a ghost and dripping sweat from her face.

"Kate with me, we go after Bethany and her supporters. Kathryn, join us when you have done so." Carl said, "Let's get this cunt off my throne."

**Song name / Artist**

Lizzie slid to her knees in the dirt, the blood now dry on her face from Ester's attack. A hateful scowl on her face as she brooded over what had been done to her. "Why was she mad at me?" Her voice cracked as she asked out loud to no one. "Why would she do that? We were having fun. We were playing games. I only ever invited my friends to the party the others were having. Why weren't they okay to go to the party?"

Lizzie was having a conversation with herself in a large opening of the compound when a small troupe of amazons came around a nearby building. "That's the one!" An amazon yelled out while pointing at Lizzie. "That's the little bitch who let the walkers in and killed our sisters."

Turning her head towards the amazons and rubbing her arm Lizzie said. "Hello, you coming from the party too?" In a soft voice as the amazons raced over to her. "I . . . I know that I have been missing everything, but I . . . I am okay to go now. Is there dancing and food there?"

A taller muscular amazon with brown curly hair grabbed Lizzie hard by the arm and yanked her up to her feet while a younger dark haired amazon wearing heavy eye makeup and dark lips grabbed her by her shirt collar and began shaking her. "You little cunt! You killed my sisters!" She screamed. Lizzie stank of piss and blood.

The other amazons quickly pulled her off Lizzie and held her back as Lizzie was held and marched back towards the centre of the compound. "I'm sorry if I let them into the party too early, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." She said while crying, not really knowing why they were so mad at her for letting her friends into the party sooner than invited.

As she was dragged around the side of a building two amazons were putting down the last of the walkers by running it though with spears. "No! Stop! Don't hurt my friends." Lizzie screamed out as she was dragged past the walker. "The only wanted to come and dance." She said sobbing.

"Bring that bitch to the circle for judgement, she will answer for her crimes!" The dark haired amazon yelled out while being held back, over come with anger at what Lizzie had done.

**Song name / Artist**

Carl marched with purpose towards the amazon queens tent with Kate by his side and his bat in hand. As they crested the path they could see Bethany clad in ceremonial armor upon a grand white horse in the field beyond. Fifteen amazons stood in a line before her with weapons drawn as if awaiting his arrival.

"I see she still has support, the last of the amazons loyal to her. No need to try to turn these ones, they will not see the light no matter how much it is shown to them." Kate said to Carl.

"Usurpers!" Yelled Bethany from a distance to her amazons. "Kill them, expel them from our Euphoria and make them walk the cursed lands." She continued as the amazons drew weapons and advanced towards Kate and Carl.

Kate phased out and appeared many feet forward to intercept a short blonde amazon. She planted a fist into the warriors throat dropping her to her knees in seconds. Two more dirty blonde amazons with pony tails ran towards Kate slashing swords towards her chest. Planting a foot into the first amazon's stomach she leaped upwards and back avoiding the blades which the amazons thrust into each other. Next she ran towards two mocha skinned amazons and leap into the air before phasing out and reappearing behind them to deliver powerful elbow attacks to the backs of their heads.

Four amazons with leather skirts surrounded Carl, each mocking him while holding swords towards him. A redhead with pigtails was the first to step forward to test her luck and was met with a hard smash to her mouth by Carl's bat which knocked her teeth in. Seeing this a concerned passionate amazon with a blue and black mohawk screamed and thrust her blade towards him only to have her arm busted by the force of Carl's bat slamming down upon it. As she went down vomiting from the pain, a thicker curvy blonde amazon with wavy hair spun and attempted a backward slash at Carl that managed to rip through his shirt. He jumped backwards from the attack and flung his bat as hard as he could towards the thicker amazon smashing her in the side of her face and knocking her unconscious.

Seeing the him unarmed the final amazon, a well proportion dark skinned woman with tattoos attempted to run him through with a charge. Carl dropped to avoid the attack and rolled over towards one of the fallen amazons weapons. He grabbed it in his roll through and rose to his feet in time to meet her second attack. The blades crossed and Carl felt her strength almost over power him for a second. As she neared his face through the blades, he lunged forward with a headbutt breaking her nose and driving her to the ground.

Kate had downed four more during the time Carl had beaten his group and was approaching the final two. One was a gothic looking amazon with black hair combed over to the side enough to cover her left eye, while the other was a delicate looking, porcelain skinned ginger with freckles on her face. "Come on you traitorous bitch!" The ginger yelled as she sliced her blade towards Kate just managing to cut through a few strands of her hair.

Kate shook it off and walked in a circle around the two girl warriors. "Face me then just fists." Kate said.

"Don't do it, it's a trick." Said the goth looking one in a tired tone.

"Alright red, if your thinking your tough." Said the freckled warrior putting her blade down.

"Ahh no come on." The goth amazon said. "She's gonna knock you out, use the sword."

The freckled amazon circled with Kate, throwing phantom punches into the air as Kate mocked her with pursed lips saying "Ohhh"

Finally the freckled amazon screamed and ran at Kate, throwing a wild punch off target. Kate brought up her knee and snapped back the head of the girl crumpling her to the ground.

Watching Kate take out her amazon sister with one quick knee to the face the goth amazon dropped her weapon and sat on the grass. "I'm out. Surrender." She said.

Carl looked over to Kate and gave a nod towards Bethany while cleaning the blood off his bat.

"Fine, if I have to do this myself I will." Said Bethany dismounting the horse and pulling a blade as she walked towards Kate. Kate walked up proudly intending on ending this fight quickly, however Bethany was well trained for many years in the fighting style of the amazons and quickly out matched her during the fight.

Kate rolled to the side to barely avoid another death blow that still managed to cut along her skin causing her to bleed. This time she took up a sword from a fallen amazon instead of relying on her fists. The two crossed blades over many minuets, back and forth they went. Each cutting the other after a long exchange as Carl watched from the sidelines. Every time Kate would take a wound he would step forward only to have Kate put up her hand to tell him not to interfere.

A horn sounded in the distance as Kathryn and a massive group of amazons crested the path headed towards the duel. They soon surrounded the two combatants on the grassy field taking the amazons who sided with Bethany prisoner and keeping their distance to give the dual honor. If Kate was to defeat Bethany it would be in one on one combat the way the old amazon queen had been defeated.

"So it comes to this does it?" Mocked Bethany. "You just can't stand that I took the throne from your precious Rina can you? You just want it for yourself."

"I have told you many times now that Carl is the true Creed. I don't want your throne, I don't want power, the Creed is power, the Creed is my king. You killed Rina to serve yourself, even by divine right when the Creed is revealed you still will not listen will you?" Kate said crossing blades with Bethany.

"No man will ever rule me! I will not spread my legs for another warlord, I will not stand by to watch him spoil my amazons." She fought ferociously over many powerful swings as she battered Kate down to one knee before breaking the blade that Kate held and driving her sword into Kate's breast. The blood poured down Kate's chest as she screamed out. "And now your lose Kate." Bethany said as she pulled the blade back, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"You forget the gifts of the true Creed." Kate said phasing out as the blade came down to where she was, missing the strike. Seconds later she appeared behind Bethany with a barbed trident in hand and thrust it through the back of the amazon queen.

Bethany screamed as she was run through and fell mortally wounded to the ground. Kate also collapsed from her wound as Carl and Kathryn both ran forward to attend to her. Carl looked down momentarily to the trident in wonder as to where it came from, then dropped to one knee to see the condition of Kate.

Kate bleed from her chest as she raised her hand to Carl's face. "I . . . I served you my best Master, my Creed." She managed to say before passing out in Carl's arms.

"Take them to the judgement circle!" He shouted to Kathryn and her loyal amazons who began to haul the prisoners off toward the centre of the compound. "Kathryn, take this as well." Carl nodded to the trident that Kate had slain Bethany with after returning from where ever she had phased to.

**Song name / Artist**

"I think the storm is over?" Majd said peering out the door of the building. Looking out towards the centre of the compound she saw Ellie laying under a blanket on the ground. "Ellie!" She said to Lucy.

Lucy stood up and ran out of the building, flinging the door wide open as she ran to her sister as fast as she could. She slid to her knees as she reached Ellie and held up her head. "Ellie! Hey are you okay, tell me your fucking okay?"

Coughing Ellie turned her head and smiled. "Hey sis, what did I miss? I seemed to have blacked out."

"Ellie you fucking little . . . Uhh I am so glad your okay." Lucy said wiping the side of her eyes with the back of her hand. She leaned down and kissed Ellie on the forehead.

"Um are you getting emotional? You never get emotional sis? What happened?" Ellie said sitting up and reaching her arms around her sisters neck for a hug.

"No I am not emotional," Lucy said with a half cry laugh as she hugged her sister tightly. She then stood up and pulled Ellie to her feet, her legs still weak from the power she had expelled earlier.

"Take it slow Ellie." Majd said running over to help carry the girl. She put Ellie's other arm over her shoulder to help carry her on the opposite side as Lucy. "You kinda been though a lot." She said while taking small steps and hunching over to match Ellies state.

"Oh hello Majd, well where have you two been snuggled up at?" Ellie said joking

Lucy and Majd gave each other a nervous glance. "What? Nowhere, what the fuck Ellie, you think I am off fucking around with another pussy while your wreaking havoc across the compound?" Lucy said as they carried Ellie off towards the building they had hooked up in.

Ellie laughed. "I mean I know she couldn't satisfy you like I can right sis? She doesn't have a girl-cock like me. Ellie said.

"Ellie! Shut the fuck up!" Lucy said in a hushing manner showing her embarrassment.

"Oh come on Lucy, everyone's seen it now. I mean look at this thing," Ellie said still delusional from the loss of energy as she began twirling her hips to make her girl-cock spin under the blanket. "Honestly who wouldn't want to ride it." Ellie laughed as Lucy began swearing at Ellie's loose mouth due to not being herself at the moment.

The girls opened the door to the building and dragged Ellie inside. They laid her down on a bunk that they cleared of supplies and Lucy leaned down to tuck her in. "Now get some rest Ellie, your not yourself and your being fucking weird."

Ellie laughed due to dehydration and lack of energy, being over tired and just out of it. She turned to Majd as the two girls were leaving the backroom and said. "You know I fuck my sister right?"

"Christ Ellie!" Lucy shouted and slammed the door shut. She walked back into the main room with Majd and sat down as Majd sat down beside her to keep her company.

"I know that she is delirious and not herself. I don't judge you two okay? But you might wanna to keep that a secret about your twincest." Majd said. "People might not understand." She patted Lucy on the knee and went to stand up when Lucy pulled her back down and into a deep kiss before letting go and sitting back against a wall to wait and protect her sister.

"I love my sister more than any other, but I still like you too. Just so you know." Lucy said not making eye contact.

Majd walked out of the building a little smile on her face.

**Song name / Artist**

Carl walked somberly carrying the body of Kate past his now loyal amazons who had amassed at the centre of Euphoria. He ascended the steps of the terrace which housed the amazon throne and laid Kate's body on an altar to the left of the throne as Kathryn stood to the right. Younger amazons dressed in virgin white cloth which was draped over their nude bodies placed olive branches in Kate's hair and offered blessings upon her. As the ceremony concluded he walked over to Kathryn and took a torch from her which she had lit in preparation.

Carl spoke loudly to everyone below. "Kate brought the Creed to Euphoria. She defeated the unjust and removed an imposter to this great throne. She was a leader, she was my left hand and I will miss her greatly. Had she been able to, I would have seen her take the throne and lead the amazons to greatness once again in the name of the Creed, but she has fallen." His head dropped after his words.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice from below. The crowd parted revealing a young blonde teen who stood clad in a pink polo shirt and black ripped jeans, she had strawberry blonde hair and freckles on her nose which made her look younger and more innocent than she was. To Carl she seemed very familiar as she came forward and began to climb the stairs of the terrace flanked by another much younger but familiar face. The other girl had caramel skin and black hair, she wore a black shirt with red stripes and blue jeans that hugged her ass. Behind them was a barefoot wild looking amazon girl with curly brown hair and a very athletic body that performed front handstands as she followed along before stepping into the crowd.

The two girls stopped before Carl and looked at him and then giggled at each other. "It's us silly. Don't you even recognize your childhood crush?" Eliza said nodding to Sophia.

"How?" Carl started saying as his hand lowered unexpectedly with the torch towards Kate's body.

"Whoa, whoa." Sophia said moving over to take the torch from Carl and handed it off to Eliza who stepped back. "I know that in this time you have lost faith in me my master, my Creed and I know that I have been jealous of the other girls in the past and in so I have acted selfishly wanting you all to myself, which only drove you away and into the arms of another."

Sophia continued. "I am sorry for what I have done and how I have acted and wish to make a gesture to you." From her belt she produced a flask of water which she held up for all to see. "I was wrong to think that the Creed needs only one girl, when the Creed needs all of us, especially his left hand." As she finished speaking she poured the liquid onto Kate's wound and some into her mouth while bowing her head and speaking some words that were too quiet for everyone to hear.

Suddenly Kate coughed and breathed in a deep breath as her chest rose into the air. Carl dumbfounded stumbled backwards to be caught by Kathryn and the much younger Eliza.

Kate sat up and everyone gasped as voices rose up from below. The amazons began to cry out in victory making sounds "yeeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeeeah!" Sophia hugged Kate as the amazons cheered. Carl, Kathryn and Eliza walked over to greet Kate as she was still groggy from returning from death.

Again voices could be heard from below as the crowd parted and an amazon troupe walked into the crowd holding Lizzie in their arms who was crying. "My Creed, we bring before you the traitor who let in the walkers that killed our sisters. We demand she be punished along with the followers of Bethany." Said one of the amazons holding Lizzie.

Lizzie seeing Carl, stopped crying and smiled. "Hello husband. If you are king then I must be your queen right?" She said with a smug smile to the amazon's who held her.

All turned their heads towards the Creed. "Lizzie I am glad you are safe, but you have no idea what trouble you have caused. I know what she did, but please as a request from the Creed I do not wish death upon her, I wish her spared and to be kept in my care so I can help her to understand. I ask this of all of you as a special request if you will honor it." Carl said.

"Who can speak to that?" Whispered Kathryn to Carl. "You are asking them, does that mean they need a leader? A new queen of the amazons?"

"Kate! Kate, you defeated Bethany so I name you queen of the amazons." Carl said as the amazons below let out another victory cry "Yeeeeeeeeah, yeeeeeeeah"

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept," Kate said. "There is one here who has served you since day one. One who has committed a selfless act and shown her true colors and true intentions towards you and my sisters. I say Sophia is queen." Kate smiled and turned towards the now barely teenage looking Sophia. She looked over and noticed a familiar object leaning on the terrace, her trident. The object was familiar to her and her mind shifted with images of a great green fire rising from pits over blackened cliffs. She gave her head a shake to clear her thoughts and picked up the trident to feel it's weight before handing it to Carl.

Carl smiled and looked over at Sophia who radiated beauty. "So be it, Sophia is the queen of the amazons!" He ordered and handed the trident to Sophia who raised it in to the air in celebration.

Again many cries of victory went up and chants to honor the Creed from his amazons below. The singing and noises from the loyal amazon crowd were overwhelming and brought joy to everyone. Smiles, hugs and tears of joy broke out among the sisters who stood in celebration of this news.

"Thank you Kate," Said Sophia. "I accept and as the voice of the amazons I will honor your request that Lizzie not be put to death for her crime, but I do suggest she be punished publicly for it." She shot Lizzie a scornful look from above. Lizzie was publically stripped down bare ass then tied to a wooden post in the judgement circle at the centre of the compound where all could watch. "Lashes to be carried out for her crimes." Sophia yelled as the amazons who appeared appeased by that punishment cheered on.

Carl was supreme leader as the Creed but even he had to win favor at times and this was something he had to let happen. There was no way everyone would continue to serve him if he was too greedy too quickly with favoring one woman over another. He knew Lizzie was going to be returned to him and that she would be his again once the dust cleared. "So be it," He said reluctantly and turned his eyes from Lizzie who was giving him a "help me" look and screaming "Why?"

"Now to the matter of the traitors my queen." Kate said sitting up from the altar and bowing to Sophia. "I would see them disarmed and banished as they are not sisters of ours anymore. Let the followers of Bethany walk the cursed lands themselves as they would have had us do."

"Disarm the traitors, show them what we do with those who act against the Creed." Sophia said coldly as the amazons below pulled knives and began removing the arms of the fifteen amazons who acted out against the Creed in protecting Bethany. Their arms were hacked off at the elbows and thrown into a pile on the ground as each watched and awaited her turn to be mutilated. They were then given a tourniquet to stop from bleeding out and led to the gates of Euphoria where they were marched out to wander the cursed land or die of their wounds without honor.

The body of Bethany was staked into the ground face up and naked at the foot of the terrace. Her mouth was pried open and used as a toilet by every amazon loyal to the true Creed to bring shame to her in the afterlife. Her dead eyes were forced open for her soul to watch it happen and suffer in agony at the disrespectful act.

Ester and Majd soon gathered upon the terrace along side the true Creed Carl, his left hand Kate, Queen Sophia with trident in hand, his childhood friend Eliza, and his right hand Kathryn as the sound of cheering for the Creed filled the centre circle. A large bonfire was set to burn the bodies of the fallen as dancing, music and cries of joy filled the compound along with the horrific sounds of Lizzie's lashes being delivered to her naked back and ass among the amazons.

Quietly in a back room, in a building not far from the celebration Lucy and Ellie were quietly making love on a bed together, snuggled under the covers while pledging their love for each other between soft passionate kisses.

The Creed had arrived in Euphoria and his rule had just begun . . .

**~THE END~**

**Song name / Artist **

Suki was carried from her cell to a table in a small room where a black bag was lifted off her head. Her eyes hurt as they had not yet adjusted to the light. She could make out the shapes of people in the room and some crude sharp instruments on the table before her. The air was stale and cold, she had been stripped naked and her beautiful long hair had been shaved off leaving a small dark stubble on her scalp.

"Listen you little asian bitch, you are going to tell us everything you know about Euphoria and who this Carl is, do you understand?" A female voice said from a static microphone somewhere across from where she sat.

Suki nodded in agreement, she had to bide her time. She knew Carl would come for her, she just had to hold out for a bit longer. Keep feeding them the wrong information and see how long they would keep believing it before they began the torture. There was something about Carl, something she had felt upon meeting him that had her heart ring loyal to him, she would not betray him . . . or she thought.

**Song name / Artist**

Eliza walked into the amazon queens tent to drop off laundry for Sophia who was out learning the customs of the amazons. She walked over to the back of the tent and opened a trunk where she took out some fur's and made room to put in the new linens. Hearing a noise she looked up to see Lizzie in the tent as well skulking in the shadows near the back. "So what are you doing in Sophia's tent you little psycho?" Eliza said in her snobby way.

"I was just playing. I like tent's they are fun." Lizzie said walking slowly towards Eliza while putting one foot in front of the other very tightly and looking down at her feet. She had her hands cupped behind her back and was hiding something in her hands.

"Ya I bet you do, remember what happened last time you were in a tent with me, when I made you my bitch and fucked you with a strap on? You want that again?" Eliza gloated. "Too bad your not queen and Sophia is Carl's husband now. What do you think of that you little freak?"

Lizzie walked slowly up to Eliza as she continued to gloat and as she got face to face she lifted her eyes to meet Eliza's. "I told you before, no one fucks me but my husband!" She screamed and slashed a knife from behind her back across Eliza's throat. Blood sprayed across the room and all over Lizzie's face as she giggled. "Oh and that goes for little miss Sophia too." Lizzie said whispering into Eliza's ear as she bleed out on the floor.

Eliza's final sight was that of Lizzie jumping and splashing around in the pools of her blood as if she was playing in mud puddles after a rain storm.

**Song name / Artist  
**

It was just after nightfall as Kate made her way into the tiny office building on the edge of the compound. She opened the door and walked into the darkened room where a lone figure was standing.

"Did you come alone?" Asked a voice

"Yes my queen." Kate responded as she knelt down.

"Don't address me formally here. This is off the record, remember? If anyone was to learn of this I would be stripped of my title and either banished or made to be a servant for breaking amazon law and putting sisters in danger. Anyways Kate, here is the document. Did you find three others to go with you?" The voice asked.

"Yes my . . . yes." Kate said accepting the envelope sealed with wax.

"Well you best hurry then, dawn will be here before you know it and you need to be far from here by then." The voice said as the figure walked off into the darkness leaving her alone.

Kate looked down at the envelope in her hand and smiled. "Mission time."

AUTHORS NOTE: (Continues in another story --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383145/chapters/53477431)


End file.
